Sueños de verano
by blue ningyo
Summary: [CAP 9!] Kaoru, Misao y Megumi ganan un viaje a México, al mismo tiempo Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke ganan una apuesta y también viajan a México. Donde se encuentran con las chicas y descubrirán que los sueños son reales. Universo alterno.
1. El viaje

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
= El viaje  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Él me estaba besando con una pasión que desconocía y que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera al ritmo de nuestro tierno amor, me separé de tí y acaricié tu hermoso cabello rojo. Kaoru, susurraste suavemente antes de besarme de nuevo, las estrellas sobre nosotros y el rómantico sonido de las olas del mar hacían este momento inolvidable. Miré tus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de tu pelo y dije...  
  
- ¡Kamishi Kaoru! -  
  
- ahh!! - gritó sorprendida Kaoru  
  
- Kaoru ¿Ha estado soñando despierta otra vez? - preguntó un hombre robusto con un libro en una mano y la otra sobre el pupitre de Kaoru, estaba molesto por la poca atención de su alumna  
  
Kaoru: O//O le prometo pondré más atención, profesor Sawasaki  
  
Estaban en uno de los muchos salones de la facultad de Psicología y Pedagogía de Japón. Para ser más exactos, en el salón 115 del sexto piso, donde el profesor Sawasaki regañaba a una Kaoru de 19 años por su distracción, mientras que todos los compañeros se reían de su atolondrada compañera que se la pasaba en las nubes soñando.   
  
- Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, Kaoru. Debe saber que estoy consiente de su inquietud por las inminentes vacaciones, pero si se distrae no aprenderá nada y ¡pobres de sus alumnos! -   
  
- No puedo creer que SIEMPRE estés soñando con eso mujer - susurró un chico cuando el maestro había regresado al frente a proseguir con su clase  
  
- Cállate Haji, no necesito más molestias por ahora - respondió Kaoru  
  
- Si, no ves que no le gustas. Ella ya tiene a su príncipe azul que espera por ella en las nubes - comentó una mujer haciendo que la media clase que escuchó en el comentario riera entre dientes. Kaoru estaba roja por la ira y la humillación sin darse cuenta estaba de pie y gritándole a sus compañeros  
  
- ¡¿Es que no lo entienden?! ¡ustedes han perdido sus sueños y por se burlan de los sueños de los demás! ¡Él existe y voy a encontrarlo! -   
  
- Kamishi Kaoru ¡salga inmediatamente de este salón! -   
  
- Pe-pero profesor ellos.... -  
  
- Sé lo que hicieron y por eso llevarán tarea doble - dijo el profesor mientras el salón emitía un grito de queja  
  
- ¡Pero eso no es justo! - exclamó Haji  
  
- Cállese Haji, no le pedí su opinión y usted - dirigiéndose a Kaoru - estará suspendida de la clase por una semana -   
  
- Si, profesor Sawasaki -  
  
- Bien, ahora salga -  
  
Kaoru salió con la cabeza caída, mientras la mitad de la clase que no se rió fulminaba con la mirada a los dos que habían causado la tarea doble. Kaoru anduvo paseando por un tiempo mientras pensaba en las burlas de sus compañeros, desde que había empezado a soñar todo había cambiado. Todo por culpa de esos malditos sueños.... sueños que no quería dejar de soñar.   
  
Kaoru caminaba a lo largo de la playa con un bello kimono blanco vistiéndola, sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas en la suave arena de la playa, la brisa mecía su largo pelo mientras caminaba. Inesperadamente y la vez hermoso, fuegos fatuos comenzaron a aparecer entre las olas y lámparas de aceite aparecieron en la arena, creando un camino de fuego. La llama azulada de los fuegos fatuos y la roja del fuego en la arena la hechizaron, siguió caminando porque ella sabía que querían guiarla al lugar. Siguió el camino de fuego hasta llegar a una saliente rocosa. Al llegar y tocar la piedra los fuegos desaparecieron, sobre la piedra estaba un espejo pequeño, en forma de octágono no más grande que su dedo índice, enmarcados sus bordes con un cristal tráslucido que le daba la imagen de mítico. Kaoru lo tomó y miró dentro. La playa desapareció y todo se volvió negro. La única luz que había provenía del espejo, Kaoru sintió que se desmayaba y entonces despertó.   
  
- Ahh! Que sueño más extraño - exclamó mientras se estiraba intentó bajarse de su cama pero con sorpresa descubrió que estaba acostada en un futón, las paredes ya no eran de concreto sino de bambú, al igual que las puertas.   
  
- ¿Pero donde estoy? - preguntó al aire  
  
- Me alegra que haya despertado, Kaoru - dijo un hombre pelirrojo y como Kaoru pudo observar, muy guapo  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -  
  
- Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ya no está inconsciente -  
  
- Pero... ¿Donde estoy? -  
  
- Estás en mi casa, te encontré cerca de la costa -   
  
- Pero no entiendo, yo no vivo por aquí, en mi ciudad no hay mar -  
  
- Tal vez fue el destino - respondió con una sonrisa  
  
- Si ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
- Eso, tampoco importa ahora - respondió el desconocido con una sonrisa misteriosa  
  
Kaoru pasó toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad con aquel hombre, tenía el espejo con forma de octágono en la mano, y una pregunta rondaba su mente: Los fuegos, la costa, todo. ¿Había sido real? ¿O acaso había sido un sueño? Kaoru volvió a mirar el pequeño espejo ¿Pero entonces porqué lo tenía allí? No lo entendía, aunque mas tarde sabría la respuesta. El joven era muy simpático y ella había quedado prendada de su personalidad. Algo en su interior le decía que quería seguir platicando y paseando con ese hombre tan enigmático para siempre. Pero llegó la noche y la fatiga también, después de que Kaoru quemara la cena y entre risas prepararan ensalada, que no necesita cocinarse, cada quien se fue a dormir a su habitación. Kaoru miró el techo y las paredes de su cuarto, aquella era como otra época, incluso el pueblo no tenía la modernidad de su Tokio. Ya averiguaré que pasa mañana, pensó. Y se durmió pensando en aquel hombre que con tanta amabilidad la había, por decir algo, cuidado.   
  
Los rayos del sol despertaron a Kaoru, bostezó, se estiró y miró alrededor, la mesita de bambú, la televisión, el estéreo....¿televisión? ¿estéreo? Miró hacia el techo y las paredes, concreto sólido. Miró su futón, ahora era una cama, con blandas sábanas y colchas. Su corazón se entristeció al saber que todo había sido un sueño. Una lagrimita rodó por su cara ¿Acaso se había enamorado del hombre de sus sueños? Pero si era un sueño, entonces él no existía. Se levantó triste de su cama, después de todo iba a ser su primer día de escuela y tenía que prepararse. Al levantarse, un objeto cayó de entre las colchas, un objeto que le dió animos y esperanza.  
  
Esos sueños. Se que él existe y lo encontraré. Esto lo demuestra pensó mientras guardaba el pequeño espejo octagonal en un bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla. Siguió vagando por los corredores de la facultad, pensando en todas los cambios que había tenido su vida. La verdad era que si Haji no hubiese leído su diario enfrente de todo el salón, por lo menos las clases no se habrían vuelto insoportables, ahora todos se burlaban de ella porque "Creo que estoy enamorada de un sueño, no puedo evitarlo. Él es diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido. Es sólo un sueño pero sé que existe y haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo" lo que había escrito en su diaro era muy íntimo. Haji no debió de haberlo leído, pensó. Pero era demasiado tarde para ella, ahora toda su clase sabía lo del hombre "misterioso que no ha querido decirme su nombre". Suspiró. Llegó al gimnasio y puesto que estaba suspendida no le haría mal echar un vistazo. Entró y sonrió.  
  
El equipo de gimnasia artística estaba practicando. La facultad de Artes estaba junto a la de Psicología y compartían el gimnasio, la de Artes para prácticas y la de Pedagogía para la asignatura de deportes; todos creían que deportes era solo una clase de relleno, pero los profesores decían que para poder enfrentar a sus futuros alumnos tenían que estar en forma. Kaoru buscó con la mirada a su amiga y la vió en el centro con un listón en mano haciendo figuras con él.   
  
- Muy bien hecho, Makuhari - la felicitó la entrenadora, una mujer corta de estatura y pelo muy largo.  
  
  
  
- Gracias profesora -   
  
- Eres uno de nuestros mejores elementos, mas te vale que sigas entrenando - y dirigiéndose a las demás gritó - Muy bien, chicas. Tómense un descanso, tu también Makuhari -   
  
Kaoru vió que habían interrumpido la práctica y llamó a gritos a una de sus dos mejores amigas.  
  
- ¡Hola Kaoru! - saludó - ¿Que haces aquí? -  
  
- Vaya, a mí también me alegra verte Misao - contestó sarcástica  
  
- Perdón - se disculpó Misao - Pero se supone que tienes clase con el Sawasaki -   
  
- Si, pero me suspendió una semana -  
  
- ¡Que raro! Es la tercera vez en todo el semestre -  
  
- Gracias por burlarte, necesitaba tu apoyo -  
  
- JaJa de nada -   
  
- ¿Me acompañas a pasear? No tengo nada que hacer -  
  
- Mmmm...faltan 15 minutos para que las clases acaben, deja ver - dijo mientras miraba su reloj y salía corriendo hacia la profesora  
  
Kaoru sonrió, realmente Misao era una muy buena amiga, además de guapa y talentosa. Desde que entró a Artes y se inscribió en el grupo de gimnasia había a todos los torneos y siempre regresaba feliz y con una medalla de oro. Tenía muchos pretendientes pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno, según ella quería enamorarse de verdad; no quería tener una relación aventurera que era lo que todos buscaban.  
  
- Ya está, me dejó salir antes - dijo al regresar  
  
- Bien ¿que tal si vamos por Megumi? Seguro ya salió -   
  
- Está bien, vamos pero dime ¿Porqué te suspendió Sawasaki? -  
  
- Por defenderme a gritos -  
  
- ¿Otra vez soñabas con ese hombre? Creo que deberías conseguirte un novio - añadió burlándose  
  
- No, esos sueños son verdad. Él existe -  
  
- No deberías creer en esas cosas, se solo un sueño Kaoru -  
  
- Pero es muy real, Misao. Siento que estoy viviendo una realidad alterna -  
  
- Lamento decir que te has enamorado de un sueño, amiga. Un sueño que tal vez nunca se cumplirá -  
  
- Entonces seguiré soñando -  
  
Misao no dijo nada, sólo miró a su amiga con seriedad, no dudaba de sus palabras, Kaoru era una chica muy decidida. Pero le preocupaba que la búsqueda de sus sueños la alejara de ella y de todas las personas que la querían. Pero Misao también tenía sueños, algo mas posibles, pero los tenía y comprendía a su amiga. Por amistad daría su vida por la de ella.  
  
- Mira ¡Ya llegamos! -  
  
Ante ellas se alzaba majestuosa la facultad de medicina, donde Megumi Takada estudiaba. Los futuros médicos salían de los salones ataviados con blancas batas de algodón. Las dos corrieron por los escalones saltando y atropellando a los que iban bajando. De dos en dos y jugando "carreritas" llegaron al cuarto piso que era donde estudiaba su amiga. Cuando la vieron corrieron hacia ella mientras agitaban sus manos tratando de llamar su atención.  
  
- ¡Kaoru, Misao! ¿Que hacen tan temprano aquí? -   
  
- Es que a Kaoru la suspendieron - respondió Misao  
  
- Ah, bien ¿quieren ir a tomar un helado? - preguntó Megumi  
  
- ¿No preguntarás por que me suspendieron? -  
  
- No preguntaré porque ya lo sé: sueños de amor - respondió con unas orejitas de zorro  
  
- Está bien -  
  
- Entonces, niñas ¿vamos por un helado? -  
  
- Hai! ¡Helado! - respondieron a coro Misao y Kaoru  
  
Megumi solo sonrió al ver a sus dos desquisiadas amigas gritar de felicidad. A diferencia de ellas que tenían la misma edad, Megumi tenía 21 y era mas centrada y prudente que ellas dos que eran impulsivas. Salieron de la facultad y caminaron hacia la heladería mas cercana. Entraron y se pusierona a examinar todo el local, que ya de por sí conocían como la palma de su mano. El Sr. Benetto un italiano de corazón, las saludó desde el otro lado del mostrador  
  
- Buono giorno, bambini! - (na: buenos días, pequeñas)  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Sr. Benetto! - saludaron a coro  
  
- Mamma mía, cada día están mas hermosas -   
  
Las tres sonrieron halagadas ante el piropo del Sr. Benetto, aquel hombre ya entrado en años se comportaba como si fuera un veinteañero y eso era lo que le daba la personalidad que tanto gustaba a las tres amigas.  
  
- Grazie mille, signore Benetto! - dijo Kaoru ante las atónitas de sus amigas  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? - perguntó Megumi  
  
- Dije: Muchas gracias, señor Benetto -   
  
- ¿Desde cuando sabes italiano? - preguntó Misao aun sorprendida  
  
- Desde que descubrí que soy buena para los idiomas -  
  
- Mamma mía, que bambina tan inteligente - exclamó el Sr. Benetto (na: bambina = niña) - ¿De que van a querer su helado? -  
  
Misao: ^u^ ¡De chocolate con nuez!  
  
Kaoru: ^+^ ¡Yo quiero un sunday de fresa!  
  
Megumi: ^_^ ¡Y yo un smothie de frutas silvestres!  
  
- Aquí tienen, bambini. Sus helados - dijo el Sr. Benetto minutos después  
  
- Grazie! - dijeron a coro al salir por la puerta  
  
Caminaban por la calle platicando de los maestros, hombres y criticando a las mujeres que se decían populares. Pasaron por una tienda de ropa y Kaoru las arrastró pues la ropa era su debilidad. Una hora después salieron con bolsas llenas de ropa. Luego pasaron por una tienda de adornos y chucherías que eran la debilidad de Misao, salieron con cosas bonitas que no servían para nada. Y después llegaron a una tienda especializada en productos de belleza y para el cabello, la debilidad de Megumi. 5 horas después de haber salido de la heladería del Sr. Benetto llegaron a la plaza principal cargadas de bolsas, donde pensaban agarrar un taxi.  
  
- No creo que un taxi quiera recogernos - dijo Kaoru  
  
- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Misao  
  
- Solo míranos - respondió Megumi  
  
Vista agrandada de las tres: Cada una con por lo menos 6 bolsas enormes, sudando a chorros  
  
- No cabríamos en un taxi -  
  
- Ay!! Ya me cansé -  
  
- Kaoru, Megumi!! ¡Miren eso! - gritó Misao señalado un gran conglomerado en una de las bancas de la plaza  
  
- ¿Que creen que sea? -  
  
- ¡Vamos a ver! -  
  
Voz anunciando: "Entren a la rifa de un viaje a la mejor playa de México para tres personas. A sólo 16 dólares. Pásele, pásele"  
  
- ¡Yo quiero ganarme ese viaje! - exclamó Kaoru - ¡Compraré um boleto!   
  
- ¿Estas loca? - preguntó Misao  
  
- Vamos, Kaoru, solo gastarás mas dinero. Ni en mil años ganarás - trato de convencerla Megumi  
  
- ¡No me importa! Yo compraré uno - dijo decidida  
  
Voz anunciando: "Vamos última oportunidad, la rifa se hará en unos momentos"  
  
- ¡Ahorita vengo! - gritó mientras corría hacia el vendedor  
  
- Esa niña no va a cambiar nunca, seguirá siendo igual de impulsiva que otra que conozco - dijo mirando a Misao  
  
- Si, es cier...¡Oye! Yo no soy tan impulsiva -  
  
- ¡Hola Kaoru! - saludó Megumi al ver a su amiga llegar junto a ellas  
  
- Ya me compré uno - exclamó alegre  
  
- ¿Nos dejaras ver que número agarraste? - preguntó Misao  
  
- Claro, es el....20-06 -   
  
- ¿Y porqué ese? -  
  
- No lo sé, simplemente lo escogí al azar -  
  
Voz anunciando: "Muy bien ahora daremos inicio a la rifa, les explicaré como escogeremos al ganador: sacaremos dos boletos y el tercero será el ganador ¿Entendido? El ganador debe presentarse mañana a las oficinas de viajes TOMODACHI para reclamar su premio. Les deseo buena suerte"  
  
- ¡Que nervios! Espero que gane yo - dijo Kaoru mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente  
  
El primer boleto es el número......*musiquita de tambores*........ 14-89  
  
- Noooooooooooo! - se escuchó un grito de entre todo el gentío  
  
¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos un mal perdedor por aquí, bueno el segundo número es.....*musiquita*....08-60  
  
- ¡Que lastima! Ya será otra vez - dijo una mujer al lado de las tres amigas  
  
Y el esperado, el número ganador eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...................... ¡el 20-06! ¡Felicidades!  
  
- Oh......¡gané, gané! No puedo creerlo ¡gané! - gritaba y saltaba Kaoru contentísima  
  
- Nosotras tampoco lo creemos - dijo una Megumi sorprendida  
  
¡Muchas felicidades al ganador! Los esperamos mañana en las oficinas TOMODACHI para reclamar su viaje y ver los términos. Muchas gracias a todos los participantes  
  
- Y como no creyeron que ganaría no las llevaré conmigo -  
  
- Ahhh! No es justo - repeló Misao  
  
- Bueno, como son mis mejores amigas sí las llevaré - y después de mirarlas añadió - Aunque no crean en mí ¬¬ -  
  
- ¡Hurra! Nos vamos a ....... - gritaron a coro antes de que Misao interrumpiera:  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe a que playa vamos? -   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo molestándolos con este fic ¿Les gustó? Si la respuesta es sí: manden un review y si es no..... tengo contactos en el mundo de la mafia esperando por sangre, jeje. Es mentira, no se crean, si no les gustó admítanlo, que nadie va a matarlos y manden un review. Les advierto que es mi primer fic de universo alterno o de resurrecciones como quieran llamarle, así que soy una novata.  
  
Una cosa más no hablo italiano, lo poco que aquí aparece es porque use un traductor. Y como no me sé ninguna playa bonita de Japón, pondré una de las mejores playas de México (mi querido país) ^_^ Espero que lo sigan leyendo y que lleguen hasta el final. (No se preocupen, no tengo muchas esperanzas en ello) Y ya es todo. ^-^   
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo  
  
PD. Las que SOMOS muy fánaticas de RKenshin (llámese obsesionadas, adictas, etc.) se habrán dado cuenta de lo que representan los números que sacó Kaoru en la rifa, ¿verdad? Si no lo es, me decepcionan. Es más (para tener mas reviews) el primero que me diga que es, le daré un lugarcito en el sig. cap.....de recepcionista en el aeropuerto ^_^ mejor eso que nada. La idea es muy estúpida y lo sé, pero quisiera que mis lectores (si es que tengo) tuvieran más participación en este fic. Y es que ustedes son muy importantes, si no no habría personas sin saber en que desperdiciar su tiempo (como yo ^-^) y que se la pasan escribiendo fics (como yo ^-^) Y aquí se acaba este discurso tan cursi que no quiero espantarlos. Bueno ya es todo. Bye. 


	2. Tú, mi sueño

Sueños de verano  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
=Tú, mi sueño  
  
aviso: ¡¡AQUI LAS GANADORAS!! ¡¡Sip, las ganadoras de mi "concurso" fueron: Gaby(Hyatt y Motoko (este es más corto, no te importa verdad??) Les prometí el papel de recepcionista del aeropuerto pero se me hicieron papeles muy ambientales y mejor les dí uno co-protagónico (sí, aparecerán platicando con los lindos de Aoshi, Sano y Kenshin). Motoko me envió un mail y Gaby un review, si ofendo a alguna de ustedes con lo que escribí díganme y lo cambio, ok?? Lo que pasa es que casi no tenía información sobre ustedes: Gaby no tienes nada en tu perfil (ni siquiera un fic, ¿para cuando uno? tengo ganas de leer uno tuyo) y Motoko, pues me envió un mail super largo (gracias, me encantan los correos largos^-^) así que masomenos sabía a cual hombre prefería. Pero la mayoría lo tuve que inventar yo. Bueno, espero que disfruten sus papeles y que les guste mucho!!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
¿Quién eres?  
  
Una voz rompió con fuerza el pesado silencio de la obscuridad.  
  
Tu nombre ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
No había nada, no existía nada en esa terrible oscuridad...  
  
Necesito saber tu nombre ¿Porque me siento así?  
  
..ni siquiera la esperaza de una respuesta.  
  
Acaso es...¿porque te amo?  
  
Te amo......te amo.......te amo.......su voz resonó y su eco llegó hasta los oídos de ella...  
  
Quiero encontrarte  
  
..pero él no lo sabía y sin saberlo su vida se derrumbaba. Necesitaba una luz, la luz de ella para romper con esa oscuridad que imprimía un terrible vacío en su corazón.  
  
¿Porque no puedo saber quien eres?  
  
Por que él lo sabía. Sabía que se había enamorado de un sueño, de una mujer que probablemente no existía más que en sus fantasías. Y aun así, él la amaba.  
  
.......................  
  
- ¡¡AAHHHHH!! - gritó Kaoru  
  
- ¿Que pasa hija? - preguntó su madre corriendo a la habitación color amarillo de su hija al escuchar su grito  
  
- Ah..Ah.. - trató de tomar aire - no..ah..pasó nada..ah...solo..ah..fue un sueño -  
  
- Muy bien ¿desayunarás cereal o hotcakes? -  
  
- Mmm ¿que hora es? - miró el reloj y su cara se puso pálida de un brinco salto de su cama y fue a rebuscar algo en el armario - ¡Ahh! Se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela!! -  
  
- Kaoru... -  
  
- ¡Y a primera hora toca con la maestra de psicología avanzada! ¡Ella me odia! -  
  
- Kaoru... -  
  
- ¡¡AHHhhh!! ¡No encuentro mi uniforme! ¿lo has visto, mamá? - se volteó con deseperación hacia su madre  
  
- Está en la ropa sucia -  
  
- ¡¿Quéeeee?! ¿no lo has lavado? ¡Nooooooo! - dijo mientras se estiraba el pelo desesperada  
  
- Kaoru... -  
  
- ¿Y ahora con que uniforme voy a la escuela? - dijo mientras hacia agujeros en el piso de tanto caminar en circulos  
  
- Kaoru, hay junta en tu escuela y no hubo clases -  
  
- Si no voy ¡el examen de especialización! No puedo reproba.......¿¡Hoy era la junta!? - Kaoru se paro en seco  
  
- Si -  
  
- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? -   
  
- Intente decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste -  
  
- Oh - toda la tensión de la habitación desapareció, el mundo estaba otra vez en paz con Kaoru.  
  
- Entonces ¿desayunarás cereal o hotcakes? -  
  
- mmmm......cereal -  
  
- No te tardes -  
  
- Solo me cambio - respondió a su madre que salía de la habitación en ese momento  
  
Sola en su cuarto, se echó sobre la cama. Esa noche no había soñado nada ¿entonces porqué había gritado? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, si una cosa sabía era que los sueños se repetían cada vez menos conforme se acercaba el dí en que viajarían a México. ¿Sería todo una coincidencia?  
  
- Si, eso debe ser. Sería hermoso pensar que se debe a que lo encontraré muy pronto. Sería tan feliz - dijo con una sonrisa mirando el techo color beige de su cuarto  
  
- El color beige me gusta, pero me gusta más el rojo ¿Porqué no pintamos la barda de rojo? -  
  
- ¡Tú y tu color rojo! Mejor pintémosla de azul -  
  
Lejos, muy muy lejos de Tokio, dos personas estaban discutiendo. Una era una joven chilena que había ganado un concurso y había llegado a Japón becada para estudiar, llamada Motoko por todos sus amigos; el otro era un muchacho muy apuesto de pelo café parado y ojos del mismo color. Ambos estaban discutiendo acerca de que color debían pintar la cerca que adornaba el árbol de cerezo que Motoko acababa de comprar y plantar en su jardín.   
  
- Pero ¿Por qué azul? -  
  
Motoko(suspirando): O///O ¡Por que ese es el color de los ojos de Aoshi!  
  
- ¿Y nada más por eso? ¡Mujeres! -  
  
- ¿Porqué mejor no te callas Sanosuke? Es MI cerca y yo puedo pintarla del color que quiera -  
  
- Vamos, Motoko no te enojes -  
  
- No me enojo, es solo que me sacas de quicio -  
  
- Buenos días, Motoko - saludó un muchacho guapísimo de cabello negro y ojos azules dirigiéndose a una de sus amigas de la universidad  
  
- ¡¡Hola Aoshi!! ¿como te fue hoy en tu clase? -  
  
- Bien, la ingeniería química es fácil si te gusta ¿como vas con la cerca? -  
  
- Oh, pues aquí discutiendo con tu amiguito Sanosuke -  
  
- ¿Otra vez? -  
  
- Él quiere pintarla de rojo y yo de azul -  
  
- Hey, cubitos yo estoy aquí si no te has dado cuenta -  
  
- ¡¡No lo llames cubitos!! Su nombre es Aoshi Shiosuko ¿entendiste? A-o-shi - le replicó Motoko molesta  
  
- Pero Motoko, el apodo le queda como anillo al dedo: es tan frío y carente de emociones como un pequeño cubito de hielo -  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ Pues entonces tu serías un pollo   
  
Sanosuke: ¬¬ Muy gracioso ¿tu que dices Motoko?  
  
- ¡Que te verías hermoso disfrazado de pollito! -(na: imagínenselo disfrazado de pollito ¡Yo lo quiero!)  
  
- Gracias Motoko, por tu valiosa ayuda -  
  
- De nada, cuando quieras -  
  
- Ya basta de tanta platica sin sentido - dijo Aoshi - ¿Alguien ha visto a Kenshin? Tengo un recado para él de parte de su maestro de defensa legal -  
  
Aoshi estudiaba ingeniería química, había descubierto que era bueno para los números (na:frío y calculador) y puesto que siempre obtuvo el primer lugar en química, no lo pensó mucho. Sanosuke era, en opinion de Motoko, un irresponsable que no hacía mas que desperdiciar el dinero que tenía en apuestas que usualmente perdía; sin embargo era un excelente mecánico, se había metido de ayudante en un taller hacía como 4 años y ahora tenía uno propio. No era muy famoso, pero Sano era muy trabajador y obtenía lo suficiente para vivir bien y malgastar su dinero. En cambio Motoko estudiaba y escribia novelas en su tiempo libre, ella decía que no era muy buena pero Aoshi y Kenshin no compartían su opinión.  
  
- Pues no, yo no lo he visto - respondió Motoko  
  
- Yo tampoco ¿lo has buscado en su casa? -  
  
- No, creo que iré para allá. Nos vemos luego - se despidió Aoshi  
  
- Adiós -   
  
Aoshi siguió caminando rumbo a casa de Kenshin, lo conocía desde la infancia y recordaba que habían crecido en un ambiente de competencia: siempre retándose a un duelo de espaditas para ver quien era el mejor y aunque ahora ocasionalmente combatían, Aoshi daba cuenta de que la técnica de su amigo había ido mejorando considerablemente y reconocía que Kenshin se había vuelto mucho más hábil que él, con la espada sin filo que usaba. Aoshi, en cambio, prefería las gemelas kodachis, pequeñas y eficaces. Torció en un esquina y siguió caminando, el maestro Michibara, de defensa legal, le había preguntado si conocía la causa de la ausencia de Kenshin. Aoshi se extrañó, ya que a Kenshin le encantaba su carrera y nunca faltaba a ninguna clase a menos que fuera un problema muy grave. Por eso se había ofrecido a entregarle su tarea, por eso y porque le preocupaba que algo le pudiese haber sucedido.  
  
A lo lejos apareció el tejado color café oscuro de la casa al estilo antiguo de Kenshin, empujó una de las grandes puertas de la entrada y penetró, los árboles de cerezo estaban en flor y los pétalos de sakura no podían estar mas bonitos. Aoshi caminó sobre una alfombra rosa de pétalos caídos, admirando al mismo tiempo el hermoso espectáculo de aquellos pétalos danzantes. Una pequeña mariposa, estaba posada en una flor, de un arbusto cuyas flores blancas contrastaban en armonía con el rosa de las sakuras. Aoshi miró como la mariposa desenrrollaba su trompa y extraía el dulce néctar de la flor. No se dió cuenta de que una persona estaba detras suyo hasta que le habló.   
  
- La primavera es una hermosa estación ¿no crees? -  
  
Aoshi se volteó al reconocer a la voz de su amigo. Kenshin estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa morado oscuro sin fajar, atuendo que le daba una aire de formalidad. Su pelo rojo, como siempre largo, estaba recogido con una coleta baja (na: *suspiro* o//o). La diferencia de altura fue bastante más notoria cuando Aoshi dió unos cuantos pasos y algo preocupado preguntó:  
  
- ¿Porqué faltaste hoy a la escuela? -  
  
- Mmmm......por nada en especial, solo me apetecía quedarme en casa - dijo tratando de ocultar la sensación de vacío que aquel sueño le había dejado, fue tan real, que aún sentía el perfume de ella en el aire  
  
- Eso es inusual en tí -   
  
- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien -   
  
- Solo lo decía porque el profesor Michibara me encargó que averiguara si habías muerto -  
  
Kenshin: O_O Si había muerto??  
  
- Hai, dijo que la unica manera de hacer que faltes es que estés muerto -  
  
- Un poco dramático - dijo Kenshin con sarcasmo  
  
- Vine a traer tu tare...... - pero no pudo terminar la oración porque una voz femenina enojada lo interrumpió, una voz que conocían y que dejó a Kenshin con la piel de gallina.  
  
- ¡¡KENSHIN KIMURA!! -  
  
Kenshin: ^_^Uu Ah-ah...¡Hola Gaby!   
  
Gaby, al igual que Motoko, había ganado una beca para estudiar en Japón, aunque era muy reservada, pronto se había ganado la confianza y amistad de Kenshin y luego había conocido a Aoshi, a Sano y también a Motoko. Era una muy buena estudiante, la mejor después de Kenshin.  
  
- ¡No pongas esa sonrisita estúpida! - gritó ella molesta - ¿Porqué faltaste hoy a la escuela? -  
  
- Cálmate Gaby, estoy bien, no me pasó nada - dijo Kenshin tratando de apaciguar su ira  
  
- ¿Y quien te lo está preguntando? Cómo faltaste, no pude pasar a exponer la clase y ya sabes lo que había dicho la vieja de ética -  
  
-.-.-.-.-Recordando lo que había dicho la vieja de ética-.-.-.-.-  
  
Salón 256 de la Universidad de Leyes  
  
Materia: Ética  
  
Maestra: No se sabe su nombre  
  
- ¡Y no hay peros! Si mañana no exponen la clase que les tocó, no habrá concesiones y será un cero redondo - exclamó una vieja regordeta, con aparencia de 79 años, con el pelo con forma de hongo lo que hacía que su cara, ya de por sí hinchada, se viera aún más gorda  
  
- ¿Redondo? Yo quería uno cuadrado - susurró un chico sentado atrás, en voz baja para que la maestra no lo escuchara, causando risas ahogadas de sus compañeros  
  
- Y si alguien se enferma o pasa algo ¿Podremos posponer la clase? - preguntó Gaby tímidamente  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni aunque estén muertos, les voy a posponer el trabajo -  
  
- ¡Pero que tal si es algo muy grave! -  
  
- Pues entonces tienen que aprender lo que es la responsabilidad - y después de pensar un rato, actividad que le requería mucho tiempo, añadió - Y tiene que ser los dos, si uno falta ambos tendrán un cero -  
  
- ¿Y que aprenderemos con eso? - preguntó el mismo chico  
  
La maestra siguió pensando, haciendo parecer que no sabía la razón y que solo lo dijo para fregar aún más a los alumnos.  
  
- Seguro está pensando un pretexto - murmuró Gaby al oído de Kenshin, que estaba sentado delante de ella. La maestra lo vió reír y lo señaló com su víctima  
  
- A ver, estudiante Kimura, ya que se está riendo, parece saber el porqué tiene que ser igual para ambas personas -  
  
- Ups, lo siento - susurró Gaby por lo bajo  
  
- Estoy esperando su respuesta, Kimura, si no responde perderá 30 puntos de su promedio -  
  
- Eh...porque...así...eh.... - de repente se le ocurrió una idea y dijo rápidamente - Para que aprendamos acerca de la cooperación entre equipos -  
  
- Mmm...Su respuesta es buena, pero no tan satisfactoria, pierde 9 puntos y la próxima vez contenga su risa -  
  
- ¡Eso no es justo! - gritó el mismo chico de antes  
  
- Pues si lo es, y si sigue gritando estará llorando y suplicando de rodillas al final del semestre para que lo apruebe - lo dijo sonriendo y ensanchando más su sonrisa sádica añadió - oportunidad que no le daré a nadie, ya los veo llorando enfrente de mi escritorio..JeJe -  
  
-.-.-.-.-Fin de recuerdo-.-.-.-.-  
  
- Ah, ya me acordé - dijo finalmente Kenshin  
  
- ¡Pues dejame dcirte que tengo un cero! ¡Por tu culpa! -   
  
Aoshi solo veía el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Gaby y decidió que lo más seguro era irse de ahí. A menos que él también quisiera ser el blanco de la furia de su usualmente calmada amiga.  
  
- Yo ya me voy - anunció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la casa sano y salvo  
  
- Me salvé - suspiró aliviado mientras escuchaba como Kenshin se amilanaba ante la ira de Gaby  
  
- Ya te dije que lo siento - decía Kenshin  
  
- Eso no servirá para borrar ese cero de mi calificación -  
  
- Por favor no te enojes, para que veas que es en serio te invito un helado ¿sí? - preguntó con una de esas sonrisas como para derretir a cualquiera de nosotras  
  
Gaby quiso negarse, pero ella sabía que era imposible estar mucho tiempo enojada con él, sobretodo tomando en cuenta esas sonrisas. Aunque no quisiera, su furia ya se había pasado así que aceptó la invitación de Kenshin.  
  
- Bueno, está bien. Pero voy a querer uno español y de la heladería O'Bennutzy ¿Ok? -  
  
Kenshin pensando en sus bolsillos: T_T Pero esos están muy caros....  
  
- Tu me invitaste y yo quiero uno de la O'Bennutzy -   
  
Kenshin: T_T Está bien, tendré que dejar de comer por un mes...  
  
Yo: ^_^ Ahora vamos con Sanosuke   
  
Después de discutir largo y tendido acerca de color de la cerca para el árbol de cerezo de Motoko y terminar pintándolo de morado.  
  
~*.~Recuerdo~*.~  
  
- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Motoko - pintémosla de morado -  
  
  
  
- ¿Morado? ¿porqué? - preguntó Sanosuke sin comprender   
  
- Porque tu quieres pintarla de rojo y yo de azul -  
  
- ¿Y? -  
  
- ¿No captas? El morado es la mezcla de azul y rojo -  
  
- Aaaahhhh, buena idea -  
  
- Así los dos estaremos felices -  
  
- Muy bien ¡A pintar!  
  
~*.~Fin de recuerdo~*.~  
  
Ahora iba caminando cuesta abajo de aquella colina, se dirigía a un lugar que solo él sabía cual. Asistía en secreto, ya que si sus amigos se enteraban de que iba a aquel lugar, iban a darle muchos problemas y meterse en problemas era lo que menos le gusaba.  
  
  
  
Frente a él estaba un edificio a medio derrumbar, hace mucho tiempo había sido de un vivo color amarillo pero el tiempo y la lluvia lo habían disminuido a un amarillo pálido casi blanco. Entró por una puerta situada justo debajo de un letrero que anunciaba el nombre del local adornado con un enorme camarón fabricado con plástico de mala calidad. En el interior se encontró con varios tipos conocidos sentados alrededor de una tabla que hacía las veces de mesa, sonriendo misteriosamente se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a jugar.  
  
La gente que pasaba alrededor de aquel lugar, se sobresaltó cundo, después de unas horas, un grito de ¡¡GANÉ, GANÉ!!, proveniente del local ese sacudió el lugar entero.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hola!! Lamento mucho dejarlos con este fin de capítulo tan decepcionante, pero tiene su porqué, lo descubrirán en el sig. capítulo, el cual con un poco de suerte terminaré en máximo una semana (ahorita está hasta la mitad). Perdón por la espera, lo que pasó fue que empezé a escribir este cap, pero no me gustó como iba quedando ya que quedaban muchas partes sin concordancia, así que empezé a escribir este y ¡tan tan! ya está aquí, el que originalmente iba a ser el segundo cap lo he dejado para el tercero (con algunas modificaciones, claro está).   
  
Por último gracias x sus reviews:  
  
Gaby(hyatt : Pues muchas gracias ^_^ ya te dije lo que iba a decirte, no tiene caso repetirlo  
  
Motoko: Te envié un mail, espero que haya llegado a la dirección correcta ^-^ Luego nos seguimos viendo (o leyendo mas bien)  
  
Angy Himura: Pues si, nada mas esperate tantito que apenas estan consiguiendo los boletos y espero que ya hayas juntado boletos para cancun para las dos porque me pienso ir contigo...pero que conste ¡YO quiero a Ken!   
  
Justary: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este decepcionante fin de cap no te haya molestado y que lo demas te haya gustado. (gente como tú me sube la autoestima)  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo  
  
PD: alguien de ustedes que tambien sea fanática de Inuyasha ¿saben como se llama la vestimenta roja que siempre trae inuyasha? si saben gracias y si no tambien. 


	3. ¡Nos vamos!

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
= ¡Nos vamos!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Sigo soñando contigo  
  
Un joven pelirrojo se enderezó en su cama, caminó hasta su ventana y observó las estrellas, tratando de encontrar en ellas una respuesta a su pregunta:  
  
- ¿Porqué sigo soñando contigo?   
  
Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, sin saber que en aquel mismo momento ella, sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba mirando las mismas estrellas que él ahora contemplaba.  
  
- Es tan real... y sin embargo.... no es más que un sueño - musitó antes de volver a su cama, el reloj despertador marcaba las 2:46, mañana tenía que asistir a la escuela. Lo mejor sería tratar de dormir un poco.   
  
Se sentó en el borde de su cama, las líneas de luz de luna que se filtraban por la persiana iluminaban la inclinada silueta de él. Su pelo un poco más largo de lo normal le caía por los hombros resaltando su rostro confundido. Estrujó con fuerza la tela azul marino de su pijama de seda mientras se decía a si mismo que no valía la pena preocuparse por un simple sueño.  
  
- Será mejor que duerma   
  
Se acostó en su cama y miró al techo tratando de despejar su mente. "No vale la pena preocuparse por un simple sueño" pero si era solo un sueño ¿porqué se sentía así? ¿Porqué quería seguir dormido y jamás despertar? Para soñar contigo, se respondió. Una mueca de enfado se dibujó en su cara:  
  
- ¡No! No puede ser por eso - trató de convencerce, pero muy, muy en el fondo sabía que era mentira. Se volteó y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
***  
  
- ¡Cubitos! ¡Espera un momento! - gritó Sano a la mañana siguiente a un chico alto que vestía una gabardina larga color caqui  
  
- No vuelvas a llamarme cubito, ya sabes mi nombre - respondió él  
  
- Cálmate cubitos, ya lo habíamos discutido, el apodo te queda perfecto   
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ ¿Que es lo que quieres, Sano?   
  
- Quería preguntarte si has visto al chaparro   
  
- Mmmm la última vez que vi a Kenshin estaba algo deprimido, en la sala de audiovisuales, desde que faltó a la escuela está algo extraño   
  
- Tienes razón, está algo raro últimamente, pero yo tengo algo que podría animarlo. Y como vamos a ir nosostros tres, tendrás que acostumbrarte a exhibirte en traje de baño - añadió con una risita (na: se imaginan a Aoshi vestido sólo con el traje de baño? O//O)  
  
- ¿Para qué voy a exhibirme? Aquí ya tengo a bastantes chicas insoportables detrás mí estando vestido   
  
- Jajaja pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres pasar un calor terrible en Cancún   
  
- ¿Cancún? -   
  
- Sip, es una de las mejores playas de México, según el tipo de la rifa   
  
- ¿Rifa?  
  
- Me gané un viaje para tres en una rifa   
  
- ¿Te los ganaste en una rifa? Sólo los feos tienen suerte   
  
- Cálmate o no te llevaré. Estoy seguro que estas vacaciones improvisadas animarán a Kenshin   
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg  
  
- Bueh...tengo que regresar a clases - dijo Sanosuke antes de salir corriendo al salón  
  
- Espero que pases el exámen de Física - dijo Aoshi burlándose de las bajas calificaciones de Sano  
  
- ¡Y yo espero que no te derritas al sol, cubitos! - gritó en venganza  
  
.............................  
  
- Ahhhhhh! Que emoción!!! de pensar que en tres semanas nos vamos, las clases se me hacen eternas   
  
- ¡¡Cálmate Kaoru!! Que me estás contagiando la emoción y los nervios - dijo Misao  
  
- Bueno, es que era imposible pensar que nosotras nos ganaríamos ese viaje ¡¡Yo también estoy emocionada!! - exclamó Megumi olvidándose de su discreción y poniéndose a bailar por toda la habitación de Kaoru  
  
- ¿Ves Misao? ¡Hasta Megumi está emocionada y eso ya es un milagro! -  
  
- Niñas, cálmense. El viaje será hasta dentro de dos semanas - dijo una señora asomándose por la puerta  
  
- Ya lo sé, mamá ¡Pero es que estoy muy emocionada!   
  
- Si señora Kamishi ¡¡Estamos felices!! - dijo Misao  
  
- Ahora si queremos a su hija - exclamó Megumi sarcástica  
  
- ¿Y antes no me querían?   
  
- ¡No! - exclamaron Misao y Megumi a coro riendose  
  
- Bueno, entonces no les diré que la cena está lista   
  
- Noooo! ¡Queremos cenar!   
  
- Sobre todo si la cocinera es la mamá de Kaoru   
  
- No necesitan halagarme, de todas formas les daré de cenar   
  
- JaJaJaJa - rieron todas - ¡A cenar!   
  
..............................  
  
- ¡Sólo tres semanas! ¿Puedes creerlo, cubitos?   
  
- Claro, soy realista y no fantasioso como tú   
  
- Dejen de pelear, nos divertiremos bastante - dijo un muchacho pelirrojo mas bajito que Aoshi y Sano (na: pero más guapo que ellos o///o)  
  
- Desde que te dije lo de los boletos te has visto más animado, Kenshin. ¡Valió la pena ganar la apuesta!   
  
- ¿Apuesta? - preguntó Aoshi - Creí que habías dicho que los ganaste en una rifa   
  
- eeeehhh.....pues yo...   
  
- ¿Has estado apostando otra vez en "El camarón ganador"? ¿Ese lugar tan extraño con un enorme camarón en su anuncio? - preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa burlona  
  
Sano: O//O No es un casino tan malo como dicen ¬_¬  
  
- ¿A quien se los ganaste? No quiero ir a un viaje sabiendo que tú se lo ganaste a una pobre familia que planeaba irse de vacaciones   
  
- Hola! ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que le has hecho a nuestro amigo? Aoshi nunca se preocuparía por otras personas - dijo Kenshin  
  
- Exacto - secundó Sanosuke - "Primero mis dientes que mis parientes" ése es su lema   
  
- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, Sano   
  
- No te preocupes, se los gané a un tipo de mala cara que estaba fumando, no parecía tener una bonita familia   
  
- ¿Y que tal si era un mafioso?   
  
- No empieces a alucinar, Kenshin amigo, no era un mafioso   
  
- ¿Como puedes estar seguro de eso? - pregunto Aoshi  
  
- ¡Vamos! Sólo era un pobre tipo que gustaba de apostar...como yo.... y perdió un viaje para tres   
  
- Bueh....está bien, yo voy - dijo Kenshin algo resignado  
  
- Y como no pienso quedarme solo encerrado en casa, pues yo tambien voy   
  
- Eso - dijo Sano mientras les pasaba los brazos por los hombros de ambos - verán como nos vamos a divertir  
  
..........................  
  
Altavoz: "Bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, les informamos que los vuelos 112 y 235 con destino a Hong Kong están a punto de partir. Los pasajeros que abordarán favor de dirigirse hacia el lado norte de la central"  
  
- ¡¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuu!! - gritó Kaoru - ¡Por fin después de tres semanas de espera estamos aquí!  
  
- ¡Oh, nunca había estado en este aeropuerto! - exclamó Misao viéndolo todo con atención  
  
- ¡Ya cálmense si no quieren que me ponga a saltar de nuevo! - dijo Megumi emocionada  
  
Altavoz: "Los pasajeros con destino a Cancún favor de pasar a registrarse, el vuelo saldrá en una hora"  
  
- ¡¡Ese es nuestro vuelo amigas!! - gritó Misao aún mas emocionada  
  
- Tenemos que registrarnos ¿Dónde está el mostrador?   
  
- Ah ....supongo que... ¡por allí! - exclamó Kaoru viendo un gran tumulto de gente corriendo apresurada hacia uno de los lados de la aerolinea  
  
- ¡Vamos!   
  
..........................  
  
Altavoz(voz femenina): "Bienvenidos al AIMRO, la Aerolinea Internacional Multi Región de Osaka, de antemano les agradecemos su preferencia. Ahora les informamos que lo vuelos 101 y 111 con destino a El Cairo, están a punto de salir por las pistas 3 y 6, los pasajeros que vayan a abordar favor de pasar a las salas 3 y 6 respectivamente. Ahora el reporte del clima..."  
  
- ¡Esto es un milagro! - gritaba Sanosuke contentísimo, arrastrando a sus dos amigos con él después de haberse registrado - las semanas se me hicieron eternas -  
  
- Milagro, es - dijo Aoshi tranquilamente - Que ningún psicópata asesino loco mafioso nos persiguiera para devolverle los boletos -  
  
- ¿Todavía siguen con eso? Ya les había dicho que ese tipo no es ningún mafioso   
  
- Aun así, hay que andar con cuidado   
  
- Habrá que hacer turnos de vigilancia por las noches - dijo Kenshin muy serio   
  
- Y tendremos que llevar nuestra comida al laboratorio para ver que no traiga veneno - lo secundó Aoshi  
  
- Si, si - dijeron los dos a coro con un asentimiento de cabeza  
  
- Ahhhh... no puedo creerlo - exclamó Sanosuke poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos, que se estaban riendo con una risilla contenida  
  
Altavoz(voz femenina): "De nuevo les damos las gracias por ser su preferencia y hacer a un lado a nuestra cochina competencia, los de Aerolíneas lineales, que por cierto se supo de un fraude que confabularon en contra de nosotros y ....."  
  
La multitud miraba sorprendida el altavoz, alguien había cortado de tajo la comunicación y ahora lo único que se escuchaba era un ligero zumbido  
  
Sano: O_O No se supone que no deberían decir eso por el altavoz??  
  
Kenshin: ^_^U Se supone.... pero un error cualquiera lo comete,verdad Aoshi??  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ Si claro, como Sanosuke  
  
Altavoz(voz masculina): "Les pedimos de la manera más atenta disculpar el comportamiento de nuestra empleada. Les informamos que los vuelos con destino a Cancún están por despegar, favor de pasar a la sala 8"  
  
- Menos mal - dijo Sano - ¡Por fin dijeron en que sala nos toca!   
  
- Bien, vamos a plasmarnos en una de esas incómodas sillas y a esperar por horas hasta que el avión despegue   
  
  
  
- Vamos, Aoshi. Paciencia, ni siquiera te darás cuenta del paso del tiempo - trataba de animarlo Kenshin  
  
- Da igual ¡¡Vámonos!!   
  
..........................  
  
- ¿Cuanto se supone que debemos esperar? - preguntó impaciente Misao  
  
- Ya falta poco.... solo 10 minutos más - respondió Kaoru mirando su reloj  
  
- Ahhh!! falta tan poco!! - exclamó la primera   
  
- Será mejor ir a comprar chicles - sugirió Megumi  
  
- ¿Porqué?   
  
- Pues porque luego con la presión que causa el despegue se les van a tapar los oídos   
  
- Mmmm..... bueno vamos   
  
Se dirigieron a una tiendita que había adentro del aeropuerto y las tres compraron chicles sabor uva, fresa y plátano. Y fueron a sentarse felices de la vida a esas "incómodas" sillitas de fibra de vidrio.  
  
..........................  
  
- ¿Que horas son? - preguntó Aoshi impaciente  
  
- Son... umh.... las 5:27 - respondió Kenshin mirando su reloj  
  
- Ah   
  
Aoshi se meneó incómodo en su silla color azul con el número 01 pegado en el respaldo, aún faltaban 33 minutos para que el vuelo saliera. Miró a Kenshin que sonreía sin motivo y a Sano que estaba durmiendo con el cuello torcido y ocupando seis asientos con su largo cuerpo. Aoshi hizo un gesto de inconformidad ¿Porque ellos si sabían desperdiciar el tiempo sin desesperarse? ¿Y como se había dejado convencer para ir a aquel viaje? Suspiró y obsevó a las personas que estaban sentadas en las sillas de color morado en la sala contigua delimitada por cordeles. Allá todos parecían felices. Suspiró de nuevo y se volteó a ver a Kenshin. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le preguntó por la hora así que consideró prudente volver a preguntar.  
  
- Hey, Kenshin ¿Que horas son?   
  
- Son... las 5:28   
  
- ¿¡Quéeee!? ¿Apenas? - se dejó caer en su asiento de nuevo y se quedó allí tratando de desconectarse de la realidad, pero le era imposible concentrarse.  
  
Sanosuke se rió por lo bajo y se enderezó ante la mirada furibunda de Aoshi  
  
- Jejeje ¡Pareces desesperado, cubitos!   
  
- ¿No se suponía que estabas durmiendo?   
  
- Tienes razón, se suponía: tiempo pasado. Ahora estoy despierto y tu desesperación es algo que vale la pena contemplar -  
  
Al lado de Aoshi, se escuchó una risilla contenida, Kenshin. Aoshi se volteó molesto y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Tú también vas a burlarte de mí?   
  
- Para que te digo que no, si sí - contestó riendose otra vez  
  
Aoshi: ¬_¬ Gracias por tu graaaaaan apoyo  
  
Kenshin: ^_^ De nada  
  
Aoshi: u_u *suspiro*  
  
.........................  
  
Altavoz: "Los pasajeros con destino a Cancún favor de abordar el avión. Los que tengan boleto amarillo entrarán primero, seguidos por los de boleto azul y al final los de boleto rojo."  
  
- ¿Que boleto somos Megumi? - preguntó Kaoru más emocionada que antes  
  
- Somos... Somos... ¡ahhhhhhh!   
  
- ¡¿Que pasa, QUE PASAAAAA?! - preguntó Misao exasperada  
  
- ¡¡¡PASA QUE NO ENCUENTRO LOS BOLETOS!!!   
  
- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! - gritaron Misao y Kaoru al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡Rápido busquen en todas las bolsas!  
  
Las amigas se pusieron a volcar el contenido de sus maletas de mano sobre el asiento: maquillaje, peines, espejos, bolsas de plástico(na:???), toneladas de chicles, pañuelos desechables, llaves, boletos de camión, tarjetas teléfonicas sin saldo, un sandwich, tijeras, alcohol, curitas y más cosas salieron volando. Las maletas estaban vacías, faltaban menos de 2 minutos para que el avión saliera y ellas todavía no encontraban los boletos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡No puede ser! ¡Donde están esos %&$#¬@# boletos!   
  
Kaoru estaba jalándose los pelos cuando Misao notó algo fuera de común  
  
- Oye Kaoru, date la vuelta  
  
Kaoru se volteó  
  
- ¡¡Ya encontré los boletos!!  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Donde? - preguntó Megumi  
  
- Ahí - respondió Misao señalando el pantalón de Kaoru, los boletos habían estado desde siempre en su bolsillo trasero  
  
Kaoru: ^_^UuU ah--ja--ja se me olvidó que yo los traía  
  
Las otras: u_u Tenía que ser ella  
  
Altavoz: "Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Cancun, favor de abordar. El avión despegará en unos minutos"  
  
Kaoru, Megumi y Misao corrieron como locas hacia la mujer que estaba revisando los boletos.  
  
- ¡Aquí están.. ah-ah.. nuestros boletos... ah-ah! - exclamaron sin aire por la carrera y la tensión de hace momentos   
  
- Excelente, pasen por favor  
  
- Gracias - respondieron con una sonrisa  
  
Las tres recorrieron el pasillo y llegaron hasta la puerta del avión, entraron y fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.   
  
...........................  
  
- 10 000... 10 000... 10 000...  
  
- Ya deja de repetir eso ¡Me estás desesperando! - le gritó Aoshi a Sano que miraba aterrado la ventanilla  
  
- ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Estamos a 10 000 metros de la tierra! ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?  
  
- No ¿que?  
  
- Que si chocamos y caemos ¡Nos vamos a hacer puré de carne!  
  
Kenshin comenzó a reír y Aoshi esbozó un sonrisa, preguntó:  
  
- Y ¿con qué exactamente vamos a chocar Sano?  
  
- Pues... ¿Que se yo? podríamos chocar con un árbol y luego caemos y luego ¡baf! somos puré  
  
Esta vez Kenshin no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas junto con Aoshi  
  
Sano: ¬¬ Esta bien, me doy cuenta de que soy el único que capta la magnitud del peligro  
  
- Sano... - dijo Aoshi  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Estamos volando, no hay ningún árbol aquí  
  
Sano: O_O Oh...  
  
- Por eso te dije que te tomaras un tranquilizante antes de subir - le recordó Aoshi  
  
Sano: TT_TT Ya me quiero bajaaaaaaaar  
  
........................  
  
Altavoz: "Bienvenidos a Cancún. La aerolínea les desea que tengan unas felices vacaciones y que hayan disfrutado su vuelo"  
  
- No puedo creerlo...   
  
- ¡Pues creélo! ¡Estamos en Cancún! - gritó Megumi que emocionada se abrazó al cuello de Misao y comenzaron a bailar mientras los otros pasjeros las contemplaban escandalizados. Kaoru sonrió y sintió que todos sus sueños se cumplirían en poco tiempo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hola!!!!! Este es ya el cap 3 de sueños de verano, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco extraño pero a mí me gustó. Por cierto, lo de Aoshi con el traje de baño se lo dedicó a todas aquellas fanáticas enamoradas de este hombre ^_^  
  
Perdon por la tardanza, pero estoy escribiendo una historia original que tal vez publique en fictionpress, y otra que estoy publicando aquí.... u_u Uu no tengo mucho tiempo. Ah, sí: Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!   
  
Gaby(Hyatt: que bueno que te gustó tu personaje!! Me siento aliviada (sude sangre para inventarlo todo, especialmente tu parte) Que te hayas pasado bien chido en los carnavales a los que fuiste. Muchas gracias por tu review, todos elevan mi autoestima  
  
Angy Himura: mmmm.... bueno acepto compartir a Ken ¡¡Pero yo quiero su linda cabecita!! siento que no hayas salido antes... talvez pueda incluirte una fraccion de segundo ya en la playa... como la chica a punto de ahogarse rescatada por el guapo ken, te gusta?? JeJe el favor no será gratis, tendrás que seguir leyendo ^_^  
  
Una pregunta ¿Que pasó Motoko? Fuiste coprotagónico y no he sabido nada de tí ¿realmente me odiaste tanto TT_TT? buaaaa.....  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	4. Encuentros Inesperados

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
= Encuentros inesperados  
  
ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A SERENDITY, que estuvo friegue y friegue para que actualizara ^-^   
  
Advertencia: Escenas vulgares (aunque cada quien es más malpensado que los otros, no??)  
  
Para que entiendan mejor este cap: "bla,bla" son los pensamientos de los personajes  
  
Aviso: A todas las personas que me pidieron que las incluyera, claro que lo voy a hacer. Ninguna aparece en este cap, porque ya tengo medio pensados los papeles que cada una va a interpretar, como son muchas no voy a poder ponerlas a todas en un solo cap, así que tendran que seguir leyendo para ver sus actuaciones en lo próximos... mmm... tres capítulos. Primero aparecerán las que llegaron primero (lógico) así que las que enviaron RR al último o en este cap van a tener que esperar 2 ó 3 caps. ¿Algún problema con esta política? Si ha alguien no le gusta den argumentos razonables (nada de caprichos!!) y modificaré mi plan a seguir, ok?? Bueno, ora sí, al sig capítulo ^_^  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
- Bien, que bien ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
- ¿Esperar?  
  
Misao, Megumi y Kaoru se hallaban en el aeropuerto atestado de gente de Cancun, el edificio era enorme e interesante con todos esos puestecitos y como las amigas se demoraron tanto observándolos, el camión que debería de haberlas llevado a su hotel se había ido con sus otros pasajeros. Ahora solo estaban dando vueltas mientras esperaban que una solución brincara a su cabeza.  
  
- Ahhhh ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Kaoru llena de desesperación  
  
- ¡Miren! - gritó de repente Megumi  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Has visto una solución caminando por ahí?  
  
- No, Misao ¡Un avión que llega procedente de Japón!  
  
- ¿Otro? - preguntó Kaoru - ¿No es algo inusual?   
  
- Este viene desde Osaka  
  
- ¿Y como sabes eso Megumi? - preguntó Misao  
  
- El avión dice "AIMRO"  
  
- Ahhh... de la famosa Aerolinea multi región, no??  
  
- Hai  
  
- Bueno... ¿que les parece si vamos a ver quienes bajan? - propuso Kaoru  
  
Megumi y Misao se miraron y corrieron hacia la puerta por donde los viajeros entrarían, dejando sola a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: ¬_¬ Claro, me dejan sola... vaya amigas que tengo   
  
- ¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Oh, como te amo tierra bonita!  
  
- Ya basta Sanosuke ¡La gente empieza a mirarnos raro! - le reclamó Aoshi  
  
- Déjalo Aoshi... en el vuelo de regreso lo torturaremos más  
  
Aoshi: :D buena idea, Kenshin  
  
Sano: T.T Nooooooooooooooooooo, otra vez noooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- Miren ¡Ya vamos a pasar al aeropuerto!  
  
- Hay demasiada gente, demasiadas mujeres - dijo Aoshi con un gesto de molestia  
  
- ¡Mejor para nosotros! - exclamó Sanosuke  
  
- ¿Que tal si voy a busar un taxi? mientras ustedes buscan las maletas - propuso Kenshin  
  
- Esta bien, así nos iremos más rápido de aquí - contesto Aoshi  
  
- Bien, los espero en la salida - dijo y se alejó de ellos  
  
Kaoru caminaba por entre el gentío tratando de abrirse paso para llegar hasta sus amigas que estaban hasta adelante. Un hombre enorme la empujó sin querer y Kaoru cayó al suelo, volteó la cabeza para reclamar a quien la empujara cuando por entre la gente que entraba y salía distinguió el perfil de un muchacho de su misma edad... Kaoru lo vió y sintió como el corazón se le paraba. Se incorporó rápidamente y tartó de seguirlo, pero había desaparecido  
  
"¿Acaso...?"   
  
De repente su rostro se iluminó, si acababa de bajar del avión, sus amigas deberían de haberlo visto. Con todas sus fuerzas empujó a las personas delante de ella y en unos segundos estaba entre Meguni y Misao. Jadeando preguntó  
  
- ¿Han visto si un muchacho bajo del camión? Es guapo y ...  
  
- ¿Guapo? Claro que si... ¡Nada más míralo! - exclamó Misao señalando un joven alto y de ojos azules  
  
- Pues ya son dos... - interrumpió Megumi mirando embobada al otro muchacho que estaba platicando con el de ojos azules  
  
- Yo me refería a otro... - aclaró Kaoru algo triste  
  
- Yo no ví ningun otro - dijo Megumi todavía embobada  
  
Kaoru perdió la esperanza ¿de verdad lo había visto, o su mente le había jugado una mala pasada? Había deseado tanto verlo que talvez su mente comenzaba a soñar despierta. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de su mente, estaba ahí para divertirse y pasearse con sus amigas "Que por cierto, tienen muy buen gusto"   
  
  
  
- Bueno ya vámonos - dijo Kaoru  
  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar cómo?   
  
- No sé ¿porqué no vas a seducir a algun conductor para que nos lleve al hotel? - le contestó a Megumi  
  
- Sería una buena idea  
  
Misao que no había apartado los ojos del chico y viendo que este se dirigía a la sala de equipaje dijo  
  
- ¡Yo voy!  
  
- ¿Tu? - preguntaron a coro  
  
- Si ¿porqué no?  
  
Las otras se lo pensaron y asintieron. Misao se puso feliz y salió corriendo detrás del chico  
  
- ¿Que pasa Kaoru?  
  
- Nada, no me pasa nada  
  
- Te ves algo triste  
  
- Bueno... es solo que me pareció ver al chico con quien he estado soñando  
  
- Pues entonces no pierdas la fe  
  
- ¿eh?  
  
- Si lo viste, es porque está aquí  
  
- Tal vez - dijo Kaoru no muy convencida  
  
Aoshi iba caminando cuando sintió que un bulto se estrellaba en su espalda volteó intrigado y se quedó estupefacto viendo a la jovencita que estaba tirada en el piso. Era muy hermosa y por su constitución parecía frágil. Ella levantó la vista y Aoshi pudo apreciar unos lindos ojos verdes en un rostro sonrojado  
  
- Yo... lo siento - dijo ella tímidamente - estaba corriendo y me tropezé y ... perdón "Oh, no! Ya lo eché a perder"  
  
- No... no tienes... porqué disculparte "¡que hermosa es!"  
  
Sanosuke miraba divertido la escena, nunca había visto a su amigo así de nervioso  
  
- ¿Se puede saber porqué corrías? - preguntó Sano  
  
Ella se levantó rápidamente ayudada por la mano algo temblorosa de Aoshi  
  
- Mis amigas y yo estamos aquí desde hace bastante y pues, iba a ver si encontraba algún taxi desocupado  
  
- Que mal... - dijo Aoshi algo sonrojado  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, Aoshi te ayudará a encontrar alguno - dijo Sano  
  
- ¿Aoshi?  
  
- Disculpa, mi nombre es Shiosuko Aoshi "Que idiota, olvide presentarme"  
  
- Y no se olviden de mí: Harada Sanosuke, pero todos me dicen Sano  
  
- Mucho gusto yo soy Makuhari Misao "Ohhhhh!! ¡Se llama Aoshi!"  
  
- Entonces, ya está, Aoshi te va ayudar a buscar un taxi - dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo   
  
- Pero no vas a poder tu solo con las maletas... "Que diga que no me necesita, que diga que no me necesita"  
  
- ¡Te olvidas que tengo músculos de acero!  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Aoshi con un brillo en la mirada "Misao ¡Que bonito nombre!" pensó mientras acompañaba a una radiante Misao hasta la puerta principal  
  
- ¿A que has venido a Cancun? - preguntó Misao con timidez  
  
- Sano ganó tres boletos en una apuesta  
  
- ¿Le gusta apostar?  
  
- Más que su vida  
  
- Jaja Es un tipo interesante  
  
- Más porque le asustan los aviones  
  
Misao: O_O ¿Y como lo convenciste de volar?  
  
- No sabía que le asustaban hasta que se subió a este  
  
- Jeje Oye ¿Sano tiene novia? - preguntó pensando en lo mucho que le había gustado a Megumi  
  
Aoshi la miró suspicaz, con una mezcla de celos y desilusión  
  
- No ¿Para que querías saber? "¿Le gustará Sanosuke? En ese caso lo voy a degollar despues de haberlo torturado"  
  
- Curiosidad... ¿Y tu?  
  
- ¿Yo qué?  
  
Misao: O//O Que si tu... tienes novia "Pregunta demasiado personal ¿porque lo pregunté? ahhhhhh!!"  
  
- Ah... bueno "¿En serio estará interesada en mí?"   
  
- Supongo que sí tienes - murmuró suspirando con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que Aoshi notó   
  
- Te equivocas, no tengo novia  
  
- ¿¡En serio!? - preguntó sumamente feliz "¡Cálmate Misao, o él te descubrirá!... ¡Pero es que no tiene novia!"  
  
- En serio "¡Se ha puesto feliz! ¡Creo que sí le gusto!... pero es en serio o me lo estoy imaginando??"  
  
- ¿Y en que hotel se van a hospedar? - preguntó Misao "Claro, cambia de tema o sino me pondré demasiado feliz... ¡pero es que no tiene novia!Ahhhh!!"  
  
Aoshi: O.O Ah... no lo recuerdo  
  
Misao: ^.^Uu "Que olvidadizo" u.u  
  
Salieron por la puerta principal y caminaron por la banqueta de grava roja. Había muchos taxis... pero todos estaban ocupados  
  
- No!  
  
Un grito salió de entre el gentío era una voz un tanto familiar para Aoshi que fue a averiguar que era lo que sucedía  
  
- Pero guapo ¿porque no?  
  
Aoshi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver aquella escena: Kenshin acorralado en una esquina por una mujer rubia muy hermosa. La cara de Kenshin estaba bañada en sudor y completamente roja por la naturaleza de las peticiones de aquella mujer de mundo.  
  
- Eh... Porque yo... ah....   
  
La mujer se inclino hacia el rostro rojo de Kenshin  
  
- No me irás a decir que un niño tan guapo como tú es gay, verdad??  
  
- No soy gay... es que...  
  
- ¿Entonces, querido? ¿Vamos a mi casa?  
  
Aoshi se adelantó para salvar a su amigo de aquél lío, la mujer se apartó de Kenshin y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Aoshi. Él se inclinó y murmuró algo al oído de la rubia. Ella miró con repugnancia a Kenshin y se alejó casi corriendo de allí. Kenshin suspiró  
  
- Muchas gacias, Aoshi, te debo una  
  
- No hay de qué. Para eso son los amigos  
  
- Por cierto ¿que fue lo que le dijiste?   
  
- Ah, solo le dije que como tuviste cancér "allí" te tuvieron que extirpar los "estos"  
  
Kenshin: O___O QUÉeeee!!!??? No pudiste haberle dicho otra cosa??  
  
- Querías que te dejara, no??  
  
- Puesssssssssi  
  
- Pues yo te ayudé ¿De que te quejas?   
  
Kenshin: ¬_¬ mmmmm  
  
- Ah! por cierto, esta es Makuhari Misao - presentó Aoshi señalando a Misao que estaba sorprendida  
  
- Mucho gusto, soy Kimura Kenshin - saludó él con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa  
  
- Mío tambien - respondió Misao  
  
- Creí que estabas ayudándole a Sano con las maletas, y en cambio estas aquí con una bonita muchacha - dijo Kenshin a Aoshi con una mirada pícara  
  
Aoshi: O//O ah, bueno, yo... venía a ver si podía ayudarle a conseguir un taxi  
  
- Ahhh! Pues tendrás que esperar un poco todos están ocupados  
  
- Podemos esperar el tiempo que sea - se apresuró a decir Misao encantada de estar al lado de Aoshi  
  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando Misao se decidió apreguntar lo que tanta curiosidad le daba. Se inclinó hacia Aoshi y le preguntó al oído:  
  
- ¿En serio tuvo cancér y se los extirparon?  
  
Aoshi se atacó de la risa y tuvo que cojerse de un poste para no caerse al piso  
  
Misao: ó_ò Quéee? ¿Porque te ríes?  
  
Aoshi: ¦D Es que... jaja... eso... jaja... no puedo hablar de la risa!!  
  
Kenshin: *-_- Eso es mentira   
  
Misao: O.O Aaaaaaaahhhh, bueno  
  
- Misao ya se tardó mucho  
  
- Si ¿que crees que esté haciendo, Kaoru?  
  
- Creo que se fue a buscar a ese chico y nos dejó abandonadas - respondió Kaoru a Megumi  
  
- Sano ya se tardó mucho  
  
- Si ¿que creen que esté haciendo?  
  
- Probablemente se encontró con alguna mujer bonita y se fue con ella - contestó Aoshi  
  
- O a lo mejor no pudo con el equipaje - dijo Misao  
  
- ¡Miren! - gritó Kenshin  
  
A Misao se le iluminó la cara: era un taxi vacío ¡Por fin iban a poder salir de ese maldito aeropuerto! Aunque después de la alegría llegó la tristeza: era allí donde tendría que separarse de Aoshi ¡No quería irse de su lado!  
  
- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! - gritaba Kenshin haciendo señas con sus brazos para que el taxi los viera   
  
- Parece que es hora de despedirnos - musitó Misao tristemente  
  
- Si, eso parece...  
  
- ¿Porqué no intercambian teléfonos? - propuso Kenshin viendo la cara larga de su amigo - Así todos seguiremos en contacto   
  
Misao y Aoshi sonrieron. Los tres intercambiaron sus teléfonos (na: Kenshin nada mas para disimularle)   
  
- Las damas primero - anunció Kenshin - yo voy por Sano  
  
Se fue dejándolos solos. Aoshi le sonrió y la sonrisa le fue devuelta.  
  
- Ve por tus amigas, yo cuidaré el taxi  
  
Misao asintió y salió corriendo mientras sentía la mirada de Aoshi sobre ella y el color rosa pintaba su rostro.  
  
- ¡¿Donde se ha metido esa Misao?!   
  
- Cálmate, Kaoru, seguro esta consiguiendo un taxi  
  
- ¡Pero llevamos 4 horas esperando!  
  
  
  
- Seguro en cualquier momento llega diciendo...  
  
- ¡Ya conseguí un taxi! - llegó Misao interrumpiendo a Megumi  
  
- Eso era lo que yo iba decir - dijo Megumi a Kaoru sonriendo y con esa mirada de "lo sabía"  
  
- ¿Y porque estás aquí? ¡Se te va a ir!  
  
- Cálmate Kaoru, un amigo me lo está cuidando  
  
- Eso espero o si no nunca te la vas acabar - amenazó Kaoru  
  
- Ya niñas, cojamos nuestro equipaje y salgamos - dijo Megumi  
  
Se dirigieron a la puerta principal y Misao las guió hasta donde estaba Aoshi. Kaoru y Megumi se le quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo. Misao las escuchó y preguntó  
  
- ¿De que se ríen? "Ahora ¿que mosca les ha picado?"  
  
- Nada, de nada - respondieron a coro  
  
Colocaron el equipaje junto al carro y dejaron que Aoshi y el conductor batallaran para meter las 529 maletas que traían con ellas.  
  
- Te dije que se había ido a buscar a ese chico - susurro Kaoru checando que Misao, que se encontraba supervisando la metida de maletas al volkswagen (na: o al bocho o bochito, como se le conoce vulgarmente), no la escuchara  
  
- Jiji se ve que no perdió el tiempo  
  
- Con razón... Ya se me hacía extraño que tardara tanto  
  
- Jijijijiji - rieron juntas  
  
- Listo, señoritas. Ya todo está empacado - anunció el conductor sudando mares  
  
- Bueno, adiós Misao   
  
Misao no aguantó la emoción y abrazó a Aoshi  
  
- Este no es el adiós, es un hasta luego  
  
Sonrojada liberó a Aoshi y se metió rápidamente al bocho y éste arrancó. Aoshi siguió al carro con la vista hasta que se convirtió en un punto en la lejanía.  
  
- ¿Ya se fue? que lástima, me hubiera gustado despedirme de tu novia  
  
Aoshi se volteó y puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que quien hablaba era Sano seguido por Kenshin que tenía una expresión de molestia  
  
- Para empezar Misao NO es mi novia, y luego...  
  
- Pero algún día lo será - interrumpió Sano  
  
- Mmmm... ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto?   
  
Sano: u//u pues yo...  
  
Kenshin: -_- Yo te diré que pasó  
  
~**~~*~~**~~*~~* Flash back *~~*~~**~~*~~**~  
  
Kenshin se alejó de los tortolitos con una sonrisa   
  
"Ya era hora de que encontrara a alguien" pensó  
  
Se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala donde se recogía el equipaje, para que Aoshi y Misao se quedaran solos el mas tiempo posible, sonrió para sí, de vez en cuando se le ocurrían buenas ideas ^_^  
  
Siguiendo los letreros que señalaban la ubicación de la mencionada sala, caminó por un pasillo, torció a la derecha al fin de éste y entró en un cuarto pintado de beige. Lo que allí vió lo dejó desconcertado:  
  
Sobre la banda 3 maletas solitarias daban vueltas una y otra vez, 3 maletas idénticas a las de nuestros amigos. En cuanto a Sano, pues...  
  
Sano: @_@ Ah... ah... nunca se detieeeeeen... no puedo agarrarlaaaaas  
  
Kenshin: -____- La banda NUNCA se detiene, Sanosuke  
  
Sanosuke estaba tirado en el piso, con aspecto de mareado, tenía la cara verde y los ojos así: @ . Kenshin lo ayudó a pararse del piso  
  
Sano(mareado): o_O Graaaacias   
  
Kenshin miró a Sano, se acercó a la banda, esperó a que las maletas estuvieran frente a él y de un jalón tiró de todas sacándolas de la banda, ante la mirada asombrada de Sanosuke  
  
Sano: O_O Eso era todo lo que se hacía??   
  
Kenshin: -_-UU Si, eso era todo   
  
Sano: -//- perdoooooooon ¿como iba a saber que nunca se detendría?  
  
- ¿No viste a las demás personas?  
  
- No, cuando llegué aquí solo quedaban nuestras maletas  
  
- Pues es una suerte que no se las llevaran los de personal  
  
Sano: u//u Ya te pedí perdón, no me sigas regañando  
  
Kenshin: -_- mmmm... vámonos ya  
  
~**~~*~~**~~*~~* Flash back *~~*~~**~~*~~**~  
  
- Eso fue todo lo que pasó - terminó Kenshin  
  
Aoshi: -_-Uu De él, eso era de esperarse  
  
En eso un taxi suena el claxón y Aoshi se apresura a hacerle señas para que se acercara. El taxi se para junto a ellos, suben las maletas, se suben ellos y el coche arranca  
  
- ¿A donde van? - preguntó el conductor, Kenshin contestó:  
  
- Vamos al hotel...  
  
- ¡¡LLEGAMOS!! - gritó Misao  
  
- Oooohh!! Es hermoso - dijo Megumi asombrada mirando la fachada del hotel  
  
- ¡¡Ya quiero ver el mar!! - exclamó Misao corriendo hacia el interior del hotel  
  
- Ya vamos!!  
  
El hotel era de aproximadamente 15 pisos, cada un de los cuartos tenía un pequeño balcón del cual colgaban plantas con unas flores enormes color fucsia, el jardín del frente estaba todo verde, unas grandes piedras con inscripciones mayas estaban esparcidas por todo el césped, el hotel estaba pintado de blanco y arriba unas letras doradas, grabadas sobre el cemento indicaban el nombre del hotel  
  
- Maya Resort - musitó Sano contemplando el edificio completo  
  
- Bien, ya hemos llegado, son 15 dólares  
  
- Tome  
  
- Gracias  
  
Después de casi una hora desde el aeropuerto al hotel, 15 dls. era una cantidad razonable. Los tres se apearon del carro y bajaron sus maletas. Echaron una mirada al hotel y entraron al mismo tiempo que Sano contemplaba extasiado las grandes piedras con inscripciones mayas que adornaban el jardín del frente, con todos esos balcones con sus enormes flores fucsias...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Ya sé, ya sé, seguramente están pensando "Ohhh!! Que milagro!!" y yep, aquí estoy. Siento mucho que este cap se haya tardado tanto, lo que pasa es que primero me quedé sin inspiración por unos días, luego me fui de "vacaciones" y allá no había computadoras (y aunque huiera, no me habrían dado el permiso u_u) y segundo, cuando regresé y me puse a trabajar ¡zaz! me cortaron el internet por exceso de pago (osea, que se nos olvidó pagarlo ^-^Uu)  
  
Disculpen si este cap no es el que todos soñaban  
  
conciencia: tienes razón, es insignificante  
  
Yo: Tienes tooooooooooda la razón  
  
Concincia: No vas a pelearte conmigo??  
  
Yo: A menos que quiera darme un puñetazo a mi misma, mmm... nop, no lo creo  
  
Conciencia: Entonces atacaré otro punto: ¡¡Ya te habías tardado demasiado!!  
  
Yo: No eres nada creativa, ya había explicado el porqué  
  
Conciencia: Pues tu tampoco, de donde sacate que TU Kenshin, y por lo tanto mío tambien, se había quedado sin sus cositas?? Eres repugnante!!  
  
Yo: Eres mi conciencia!! no se supone que es tu trabajo disuadirme y mostrarme el buen camino??   
  
Conciencia: Auch... ese fue un golpe bajo  
  
Yo: JaJaJa!!! Admítelo!! Tu me incitaste a poner eso!!  
  
Conciencia: *suspiro* Solo espero que no hayas ofendido a nadie con eso, que si no: ya valimos ma#@&  
  
Yo: No digas malas palabras  
  
Conciencia: Madre no es mala palabra   
  
Yo: Si en ese contexto  
  
Conciencia: Bueno, ya cállate!! Como si tu fueras tan recta...  
  
Yo: Seguramente todos estan pensando que estoy loca  
  
Conciencia: Y con razón  
  
Yo: Quéeee!!???  
  
Conciencia: Te dije que no escribieras nuestra discusión  
  
Yo: No, no lo hiciste, na'mas pa' que te des cuenta de la buena conciencia que eres  
  
Conciencia: .....   
  
Yo: JeJeJe te dejé callada  
  
Conciencia: Mejor vamos a contestar lo reviews  
  
Yo: Una última cosa, creo que se me pasó y no lo dije en el cap 2   
  
Conciencia: Era de esperarse  
  
Yo: Shhhh!! Como les decía los números 20-06 significan el cumpleaños de kenshin (20 de Junio) para los que preguntaron y olvidé responder  
  
Conciencia: Mira nada más, olvidadiza!! En que clase de cabeza voy a recibir a mis amigas!!?? Buaaaa!!  
  
Yo: Para empezar, no quiero mas conciencias contigo ya es más que suficiente  
  
Conciencia: Si, claro ¿Y los reviews?  
  
Yo: Ay...  
  
Conciencia: Se te olvidó, verdad??  
  
Yo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conciencia: Y mis méritos??  
  
Yo: Aquí están... los reviews:  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Eres una de mis lectoras más fieles, muchas gracias por tu review. Como ves ya han llegado a Cancun y solo falta el encontronazo (que por cierto no falta mucho porque ni yo misma me aguanto las ganas ^_^)  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y: O_O Woa!!!! Es el review mas largo que me han enviado muchas gracias, me siento muy bien de que te haya gustado ¿como viste este cap? Espero que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que va a ver romance de todos, en este cap empezé con Misao y Aoshi ^-^ En cuanto a ser recamarera, vendedora de cigarros o una de todas las opciones que me diste, no te preocupes (arriba esta el aviso para mas informacion) te hubiera metido en este pero.... nunca mencionaste "prostituta" :D No es cierto JaJa Espero ver tu review, ok?? Y lo de los números allá arriba en la super plática con mi conciencia :P  
  
Angy: que bueno que te gusto la idea, ¿así que vives cerca de cancún? ¿en donde? Simple curiosidad, curiosidad y si llegas a Cancún vete al Hotel Maya (que si existe) y haber si me consigues una foto autografiada de Kenshin, vale?? no te preocupes no falta mucho para que se conozcan (aquí por lo menos Kaoru esta empezando a pensar que existe) solo los dejaré sufrir un poco más :D  
  
Serendity: El cap fue dedicado a tí!!! Estas contenta?? Ya actualicé. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic pero.... habías leido el fic y no abías dejado review hasta que me tardé?? ¬_¬ mira nomás que mañosa me saliste, pues de todas formas gracias por 999 reviews que me mandaste ^_^ espero que mandes un review ahora, AHORA o sino.... no va a pasar nada :P No soy tan buena para las amenazas (A menos que me enoje porque sale a relucir mi faceta asesina)   
  
Eso es todo!!  
  
Ja ne! . Blue ningyo 


	5. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
= ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
- Que no  
  
- Que si!!!  
  
- Que no  
  
- Que si!!!  
  
- Que no  
  
- Que si!!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!!  
  
- ¡¡YA!! - gritó Kenshin harto - esto no va a llegar a ningún lado, podemos solucionar este problema como seres civilizados  
  
Aoshi y Sanosuke dejaron de discutir en cuanto escucharon a Kenshin, se miraron y comenzaron a discutir otra vez  
  
- Compórtense!! - gritó Kenshin otra vez  
  
Aoshi: --  
  
Sanosuke: TTTT ¿¿Porque nada mas a mí me regañas??  
  
- No te estoy regañando, además eres el único que está gritando - respondió Kenshin  
  
- ¡¡Pero yo quiero dormir en una cama!! ¡¡Que sea Aoshi el que duerma el el sillón!!  
  
- ¿Y porqué yo?   
  
- ¡¡Pues porque YO lo digo!!  
  
- Pues no quiero, dormiré en una cama  
  
- ¡¡Tu te vas a dormir en el sillón!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!!  
  
- No  
  
- QUE SIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
- No  
  
- ¡Ahhh! YA, por favor - trató de detenerlos Kenshin - ya les dije que yo dormiré en el sillón, así los dos dormirán en una cama  
  
- NO - replicaron a coro  
  
- Se supone que te invité para subirte el ánimo, así que NO dormirás en el sillón - exclamó Sanosuke  
  
- Además tenemos a Sano para eso - secundó Aoshi  
  
- Ya te dije que no dormiré en el sillón!!  
  
- Si, si lo harás o si quieres dormir en una cama puedes irte con Yukiko, que se ve a leguas que te ha echado un ojo  
  
Kenshin: JiJiJi, mira que saliste mañosito   
  
- Calláte ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?  
  
Aoshi: - ¿Que? ¿Irte a dormir con Yukiko o dormir en el sillón?   
  
- Deja a Yukiko en otro plano, ella es muy buena amiga mía  
  
Kenshin: XD si, buena amiga desde hace como... mmmm... tres horas  
  
Sano: ¬¬ Ya la conocía de antes  
  
- Si claro, cómo no - replicó Kenshin encantado de molestar a Sanosuke  
  
- Como decía, YO quiero la cama  
  
Aoshi: - Si, claro, cambia el tema JeJeJe  
  
- Esto de decidir en donde dormiré es una decisión existencial   
  
- Tienes toda la razón, Sanosuke, dejaremos a la linda Yukiko en otro plano - convino Kenshin  
  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó Sanosuke esperanzado  
  
- Si, pero tendrás que decirnos como, cuando y donde conociste a esa muchachita - sonrió Kenshin  
  
Sano: uu Está bien, después   
  
Aoshi y Kenshin: - Está bien  
  
- Gracias, entonces yo dormiré en la cama  
  
- Si, claro Sano - comentó Aoshi sarcásticamente  
  
- ¿Entonces tú dormirás en el sillón?  
  
- Por supuesto.... que no. Lo harás t  
  
- ¿Y porqué?   
  
- Por respeto a tus mayores  
  
- ¿¡Queee!? Si solo eres mayor que yo por uno cuantos meses  
  
- Sigo siendo más viejo y ¡Ahhh!..  
  
Aoshi se dobló y cayó al piso, Sano palideció y se arrodilló junto a él sumamente preocupado  
  
- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Yo...  
  
- ¡Aoshi!  
  
- Ay, mis reumas, mi dolor de espalda  
  
- ¿De que estás hablando?  
  
- Estoy muy viejo para estas discusiones  
  
- ¡Pero si tienes 20 años!  
  
- ¡AAAAYYY! Mi corazón, me está doliendo  
  
- ¡Kenshin! Ven, Aoshi se está muriendo  
  
Sanosuke llamó a gritos a Kenshin, pero éste se había metido en el baño y no lo escuchaba, desesperado comenzó a sacudir a Aoshi  
  
- ¿Esto es mi culpa?   
  
- Siii eeees tuuuu cuuuulpaaaa - una voz cavernosa se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación, Sano volteó a todas partes pero no vió a nadie, asustado pregunt  
  
- ¿Eres mi conciencia?  
  
- Siiiii  
  
- ¿Que debo hacer? ¡Se está muriendo!  
  
- Haaaaa siiiidoooo tuuuu cuuulpaaaa. Tuu haas caauuusaaadooo laa diiiscuuusiiiooon   
  
- ¿Por eso se está muriendo?  
  
- Siii ¡ASESINO!  
  
- ¡No! ¡Aoshi! ¡Si quieres duérmete en la cama, pero no te mueras!  
  
- Deeebeees proooomeeeteerlooo  
  
- ¡Lo prometo! Yo nunca he roto una promesa - clamó deseperado al ver que Aoshi había dejado de respirar  
  
- ¡Ok! ¡Dormiré junto a la ventana! - Aoshi se enderezó enseguida y fue a echarse en la cama, cuidando su territorio  
  
Sano: O.O Pero que...???  
  
Aoshi: XD tu lo prometiste, ahora yo dormiré en la cama y tu en el sillón   
  
Sano: O.O Pe-pero te estabas muriendo...  
  
Aoshi: No, solo fingí algunos dolores, fuiste tu quien inventó que me estaba muriendo  
  
Sano: ó.ò Pe-pero y la voz de mi conciencia??  
  
- Soooyyy tuuu cooonciiieenciiaaa   
  
En eso salió Kenshin del baño a rastras, ya que no podía caminar del ataque de risa que tenía, como pudo se levantó y al ver la cara de Sanosuke, comenzó a reír de nuevo  
  
Sano: O.O tu??  
  
Kenshin: ¦D jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!! No puedo creer que hayas caído jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaajajajajajajaj!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡Fue una broma! - exclamó Sano mientras agarraba una barra de acero (na:???) y comenzaba a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra  
  
- ¡Huyamos Aoshi! - gritó Kenshin mientras corría hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación. Aoshi lo siguió corriendo para escapar del ataque de Sanosuke  
  
Sano arrojó la barra y se lanzó por la puerta para dar alcance a sus tan buenos amigos que le habían jugado una broma.  
  
..........Pausa Informativa............  
  
Conciencia(confundida): ¡un momento! ¿Porqué empezó todo esto?  
  
Yo: que??  
  
Conciencia: ¿acaso estás sorda? Quiero saber porqué comenzaron a discutir  
  
Yo: ó.ò No me regañes, pero no tuve tiempo de explicarlo todo allá arriba  
  
Conciencia: Si, como no, y yo soy la conciencia de la reina de españa  
  
Yo: ¬¬ Todo fue muy rápido  
  
Conciencia: ¿Y te consideras una buena escritora? No eres más que una torpe, tonta y ociosa mujer  
  
Yo: TT   
  
Conciencia: Uy! pobechita se puso triste ¡Que lástima me da!  
  
Yo: ¬¬ No seas sarcástica  
  
Conciencia: Ahora que vas a hacer para remediarlo??  
  
Yo: Voy a explicar lo que pas  
  
Conciencia: A ver si no los revuelves más...  
  
Yo: Cállate y escucha ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Después de esta pausa viene un flasback   
  
..........Continuamos............  
  
[FlashBack]  
  
Kenshin y compañía llegaron al hotel y después de contemplar la fachada entraron, dentro el hotel era bellísimo. Caminaron por un pasillo hacia la recepción y después de esperar a una pareja que terminaba de pedir una habitación matrimonial, se acercaron para peguntar por sus cuartos  
  
- Disculpe - llamó Sanosuke  
  
- ¿Diga? - respondió una joven de espaldas buscando unos folletos   
  
- Eh... queremos saber nuestros cuartos - contestó   
  
- Su nombre por favor - pidió, todavía de espaldas a Sanosuke mientras consultaba el diario del hotel  
  
- Sagami Sanosuke  
  
- Sagami... ¿¡Sanosuke!? - exclamó ella voltéandose   
  
- Tu... ¿¡Yukiko!?  
  
- ¡Sanosuke! cuanto tiempo sin vernos - exclamó ella mientras salía del mostrador y corría a abrazar a Sanosuke  
  
Sano la abrazó fuertemente y luego la alejó para observarla completamente  
  
- ¡Pero cuanto has crecido! - comentó él  
  
- Pero no más que tú ¡Mírate! Te has puesto muy guapo   
  
Sano: OO Es la primera vez que una mujer me dice eso  
  
- Que bueno es verte, tori-atama!!  
  
- Ya vas a empezar con eso....  
  
- Jejejejeje  
  
Sano: ¬¬ .....  
  
Yukiko: - voy a checar sus habitaciones   
  
Yukiko les da la espalda y corre a checar en que habitaciones se hospedarán los tres amigos (na:mas por conveniencia que por hacerles el favor, verdad Yukiko?? )  
  
Sano observa a Kenshin y a Aoshi que fueron a sentarse en unos cómodos sillones con tapizado verde pasto que hacía juego con el decorado del hotel. Entonce es cuando ve a Yukiko corriendo algo pálida hacia él  
  
- Eh... Sanosuke... ¿con cuantos has venido? - pregunta algo nerviosamente  
  
- Somos 3 ¿Porque?  
  
- Porque la habitacion triple que se reservaba para ganadores.... pues...  
  
- ¿que? - preguntó Sano como presintiendo lo que ella diría  
  
- Pues... que ya ha sido ocupada  
  
- Pero ¿Por quienes? Dímelo y yo en persona iré a sacar a aquellos que nos han quitado nuestro cuarto  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues a menos que seas un maldito desgraciado no te creo capaz  
  
- ¿Ah, si? ¿Pues quienes son?   
  
- Tres simpáticas muchachas que también ganaron un viaje  
  
- Bueno... - musitó Sano con resignación  
  
- ¿Y no podrían otorgarnos otra?  
  
- Me temo que no, todas están ocupadas, en esta época estamos sin cupo  
  
- Au...  
  
- Aunque...  
  
- Aunque ¿que Yukiko? - preguntó esperanzado  
  
- Talvez podría conseguirles una habitación  
  
- ¿Siiiii? si nos haces ese favor, ¡me convertiré al Yukikoismo y tú serás mi diosa!  
  
- Mmm... Eso suena bien  
  
- ¡Te alabaré y adoraré, te pondré en lo alto de un altar! Pero, por favor, necesito una habitación  
  
- Haré lo que pueda  
  
Sano: TTTT Por favoooooooor  
  
- Espera  
  
.·¤¦-Horas después-¦¤·.  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ Saaaaaanooooo  
  
Aoshi: -- Ven aquiiiiii, Sanitooooo  
  
Ambos(enfurecidos): ¡Que vamos a matarte!   
  
Sano: TT No, esperen un momento, no lo hagan!!  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ Danos una muy buena razón para no hacerlo  
  
Aoshi: -- Que sean nueve  
  
Yukiko: Sanooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Sano: uu Uff!! Me salv  
  
Yukiko: - Tienes suerte Sano  
  
Sano: O.O ¿Siiiii?  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ Mas te vale  
  
Yukiko: Conseguí una habitación, los turistas cancelaron a última hora y queda libre para ustedes  
  
Sano: OoO Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Podré vivir unas horas más  
  
Yukiko: -U Pero hay un pequeño problemita  
  
Los tres: ¿Cual?  
  
.·¤¦-Minutos después-¦¤·.  
  
- ¿¡Queee!?  
  
- ¡Solo tiene dos camas!  
  
Yukiko: Uu lo siento, pero solo eran dos turistas  
  
- Yo pido cama!! - gritó Sano  
  
- ¡¡Un momento!! - exclamó Aoshi jalándolo del cuello  
  
- Que??   
  
- YO dormiré en la cama  
  
- Pero hay dos camas  
  
- La otra está reservada para Kenshin  
  
- Cojan ustedes las camas, no me importa, además estoy muy chiquito y podré acomodarme muy bien en el sillón - dijo Kenshin  
  
- ¿Lo ves, cubitos?  
  
- No, se supone que el viaje es para levanterle los ánimos ¿No?  
  
- Pues si  
  
- Entonces una cama para él, otra para mí y queda el sillón para t  
  
- No dormiré en el sillón!!  
  
- Claro que s  
  
- Dormiré en la cama!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!  
  
- No  
  
- Si!!  
  
- Que no  
  
- Que si!!!  
  
[Fin FlashBack]  
  
Megumi se paseaba lentamente por los corredores del hotel, Misao se había ido a un spa y Kaoru había ido a la sala de masages, como a ella no le apeteció ir a ninguno de los dos se entretuvo paseando por el hotel, era de noche y estaba prohibido nadar a esa hora. Vestía un pesquero color beige y un top de tirantes color morado. Torció a la izquierda al final de un corredor y escuchó unos gritos de hombre provenientes de un lugar cercano  
  
"Vaya, parece como si estuvieran torturando a ese tipo"   
  
En eso pasan dos muchachos corriendo como locos, lo más rápido que podían, Megumi se hizo a un lado rápidamente, le pareció reconocer a uno de ellos de pelo oscuro y alto pero pasaron muy rápido y no alcanzó a observarlo bien. Trataba de recuperarse de la impresión cuando el joven que gritaba pasó a su lado algo cansado, volteó hacia ella y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Megumi no pudo evitar el ruborizarse pero aquellos hermosos ojos no dejaban de mirarla ¡Era el chico que vio en el aeropuerto!. Pasaron eternidades antes de que uno de los dos se atreviera a romper el silencio  
  
- Ho-hola, soy Takada Megumi   
  
- Y yo Sagami Sanosuke, pero puedes llamarme Sano  
  
- Esta bien, Sano  
  
- Disculpa si te incomodé observándote, pero es que nunca había visto a una mujer tan bonita  
  
Megumi: gracias  
  
- Estoy solo, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo al bar del hotel?  
  
- ¿Solo? Yo creí que estabas persiguiendo a esos dos que pasaron corriendo  
  
- Eh... estaba, tiempo pasado, ahora estoy solo ¿que dices?  
  
Megumi: - Está bien, te acompaño  
  
Fueron caminando al bar del hotel, conforme caminaban Sano se iba acercando poco a poco a Megumi, hasta que sus hombros y manos comenzaron a rozarse ligeramente, Megumi solo lo obsevaba de reojo y se ruborizaba (na: pero no se alejaba )  
  
Finalmente llegaron al bar del hotel y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, situada en la esquina e iluminada por una pequeña lamparita roja que colgaba del techo, la cual daba un ambiente romántico. Megumi sonrió y agradeció la invitación, Sano también sonrió provocando que las mejillas de Megumi se tiñeran de rojo. Un mesero se acercó.  
  
- Díganme ¿Van a tomar algo?   
  
- Si - respondió Sanosuke - yo quiero un vampiro y ella ....  
  
- Una piña colada - se apresuró a decir Megumi  
  
- Enseguida se los traigo  
  
- Arigato - respondieron a coro  
  
Minutos después con las bebidas en mano, Megumi se dispuso a interrogar a Sano acerca de su vida, donde vivía, que había estudiado, y lo más importante (na:segun Meg) si tenía novia actualmente. Sano contestó todas y cada una de las preguntas con sinceridad...  
  
- Entonces ¿tienes novia?  
  
- Mmm... se podría decir que si  
  
- Ahh... - murmuró Megumi tristemente  
  
- Solo que ella aún no lo sabe  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
  
- Que ella aun no sabe que somos novios  
  
- Eh??  
  
...................  
  
En un lugar algo alejado de ellos dos, se encontraban Aoshi y Kenshin sudando mares y tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaban sentados sobre unas pequeñas butacas de madera.  
  
- Te juro... ah-ah... que nunca... ah-ah... había corrido tanto huyendo de alguien  
  
- Yo te doy toda la razón, Aoshi - musitó Kenshin con debilidad mientras batallaba para respirar - Será mejor que regresemos a la habitación   
  
- Regresa tú, yo quiero salir a tomar el fresco afuera  
  
- Está bien, te espero arriba Aoshi  
  
Aoshi ya se levantaba cuando Kenshin le jaló el brazo  
  
- Y recuerda: Mariposa blanca, margaritas alumbradas  
  
- ¿Que? - preuntó Aoshi confundido  
  
- Esa es la contraseña, tendrás que decírmela, así sabré que eres tú y no Sano, ok??  
  
- Entendido  
  
Y se separaron  
  
Misao salía con una sonrisa radiante del spa, una buena relajación después del agotador viaje, era justo lo que necesitaba; ahora se sentía fresca y llena de energía para pasar todo el día siguiente en la playa, se dedicaría a conquistar a algunos chicos...  
  
- "Si tan solo Aoshi estuviera aquí..."  
  
Misao caminaba distraída pensando en lo guapo que era el chico de Aeropuerto, Su Aoshi. Iba tan concentrada soñando despierta que no se percató de la persona enfrente suyo, solo sintió que chocaba y que unos poderosos brazos la tomaban de la cintura para no caer  
  
- Ah! Lo siento, no ví por donde caminaba y ... - tartamudeó un disculpa sin mirar la cara de la persona  
  
- Ya van dos veces  
  
- Eh? - dijo confundida para luego exclamar llena de alegría - ¡¡Aoshi!!  
  
- ¿Que tal, Misao? "Se acuerda de mí!!"  
  
- Mmmm... nada, aquí paseando "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Recuerda mi nombre!!!!!!!!!". No sabía que estabas aqu  
  
- Porque no te lo dije  
  
- Porque no lo recordabas, cierto??  
  
- Exacto. Misao..  
  
- Si??  
  
- Iba a observar la luna, allá afuera ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
- Si!!!!!  
  
Aoshi sonrió interiormente y guió a Misao por los corredores hasta salir a la playa, donde las olas de mar eran iluminadas por la luna y las estrellas.  
  
Kenshin parecía cansado, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, su habitación quedaba en el cuerto piso. Miró con pereza las escaleras y dándose la vuelta decidió que en esos momentos tenía demasiada flojera como para subir 4 pisos  
  
- Utilizaré el elevador  
  
Caminó aún más lentamente hasta el aparato, cuando un aroma conocido despertó todos sus sentidos. Allí estaba ella, la chica de sus sueños, con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro iba entrando al elevador. Kenshin se paró en seco brindándose unos momentos para admirar su curveado cuerpo, la cascada que fromaba su cabello y esa gracia que él ya conocía  
  
- Es mas hermosa que en mis sueños...  
  
Corrió hasta el elevador cuando perdió el contacto con ella, pero se demoró un segundo, las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Kenshin sacó energía de donde pudo y de tres en tres subió hasta el segundo piso... solo para saber que allí no había bajado. Subió corriendo los siguientes seis pisos siempre observando para ver si no bajaba en algunos de ellos. Cuando llegó al décimo piso su cuerpo ya no podía mas, pero era tanto su deseo de verla que siguió subiendo pisos. Kaoru estaba feliz, el masaje había acabado con todas sus tensiones y por el momento no tenía de qué preocuparse, observó la pantallita que señalaba el piso en el que se encontraban y bostezó, faltaban 2 pisos para llegar al suyo, el 15. El joven que la había atendido en la sala de masaje era encantador, pero ella no sentía ningún interés en él, ella quería conocer a uno mas bien pelirrojo... Diiiin!! Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Kaoru llegó a su piso, caminó por el corredor A para poder llegar a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Kenshin apenas asomaba su cabeza por los últimos escalones del piso 15. Estaba agotado, ya no podía más, cuando la vió. Su vestido blanco con estampado de flores la hacía lucir hermosa. Kenshin se levantó pesadamente dispuesto a seguirla, ahora que la había encontrado no la iba a dejar escapar. Tomo aire y tratando de dominar sus nervios, caminó hasta ella y estando a pocos pasos, la llamó:   
  
- Kaoru   
  
Bebió un poco de su piña colada y ladeó su cabeza confundida. Realmente aquel tipo la estaba confundiendo. No sólo por su "lógica" sino también porque con tan sólo unas horas de conocerlo, Sanosuke estaba alterando sus nervios y haciendo explotar sus sentimientos. Ella nunca se había sentido así frente a un hombre. Megumi estaba confundida pero había descubierto que le agradaba su presencia, era guapo, y sexy ¡vaya que era sexy! con su camisa desabrochada que dejaba al descubierto un bien formado torax... Megumi se ruborizó ¿Que era lo que sentía? Quien sabe. Pero le gustaba, si, decididamente le gustaba y había decidido conquistarlo, aplastar a la que llamaba su "novia" y quedarselo para ella solita  
  
- Aún así no te entiendo - señalo Megumi  
  
- Si, es increíble pero es cierto  
  
- Si tanto te gusta ¿porque no te le declaras? "Si, y luego mandaré a esa sucia perra a que se pudra en el infierno!"   
  
- Mmm... no lo s  
  
- Bueno, dime ¿Como es ella?  
  
- Creo que no terminaría de describirla, ella es hermosa, es una locura porque la conocí hace poco, pero con mirarla a los ojos puedo saber que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro  
  
- .....  
  
- Megumi ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?  
  
- "Que si creo?? Creo que eso es lo que me esta pasando contigo" Si, creo que el destino ya está formado y cuando dos personas destinadas a estar juntas se ven por primera vez... hay una especie de conexión  
  
- ¿Como si ya la conocieras?  
  
- Si  
  
- Eso me pasa con ella  
  
- Pues díselo  
  
- Tienes razon, se lo diré   
  
Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y posando su mano sobre la de Megumi pregunto:   
  
- Megumi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hola!   
  
Jeje perdón por el retraso Uu pero he estado muy ocupada ocupada ultimamente, por la escuela, estoy a punto de empezar mis exámenes mensuales y al terminar éstos empiezo con los finales uu suspiro odio estar bajo presión... Así que el sig. cap se va a demorar más de lo normal (son 4 semanas seguidas de puros examenes ¡Piedad!) supiro mas largo   
  
Pasando a otras cosas mas alegres... ¿Que les ha parecido el cap? Creo que adelanté un poco las cosas con Sano y Meg... ¿que piensan: la regué o estuvo bien? y acerca de Kaoru y Kenshin... jeje hasta el proximo cap... preparen su almohada porque la espera va a ser un poco larga (jeje que mala soy) Ahora a responder reviews:  
  
-Estoy pensando que de ahora en adelante tooooooooooooooodos los caps van a ir dedicados a Serenity  
  
Yukiko: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior ¿y este? ¿que tal el encuentro entre Meg y Sano? Releí el cap... y casi no saliste... así que pensé que podrías ser la manzana de la discordia (formar una especie de triangulo amoroso, jeje) Pienso hacer lo mas tierna posible la pareja de AM (ellos dos se ven tan lindos de pareja!!) En cuanto a tu pregunta del hotel... jeje ¡por supuesto que sí! Pobre Ken.. tener que subir 15 pisos de un jalón... oh! lo que es el amor - No te olvides de tu review!!   
  
Angy: pues yo soy de Monterrey, que viene siendo la capital de Nuevo León que en carro queda a 3 días de Cancun TT osea que si camino ahorita seguro llego hasta el proximo año T.T ¡¡Como que te vas a conseguir una foto de MI ken en cueros!! pervertida!!... yo tambien quiero una ¿cuanto quieres mil, 2mil? jejeje tendras que esperar un poco para el próximo cap... lo que pasa es que por la prisa y las tensiones me quedé corta de ideas... ya veré como le hago para actualizar... por cierto gracias!!  
  
Serenity: disculpa por la tardanza, ademas de tooooooooodo lo que ya dije, este no es unico cap que estoy escribiendo (publicado si, pero tengo mis proyectos comenzados) gracias por tu review!! por cierto mi conciencia dice que eres la mejor y que va a tratar de torturarme mas a seguido para diversión de todos lo sádicos aquí presentes uu... sorry pero te voy a hacer esperar para el sig cap. ciao!  
  
Hitokiri-miao-miao: Arigatou por tu review!!!!! la reaccion de kenshin y Kaoru... todavía falta un cap.... que ansia.... ni siquiera yo me aguanto saber que va a pasar... por cierto ¡¡ACTUALIZA TUS FICS!! que me estoy muriendo por saber que va a seguir...   
  
Amaterasu Mizuhame: Gracias!!! voy a poner muchas escenas románticas (me encantan -) y pues ya te habrás dado cuenta que si estan en el mismo hotel ¿coincidencia? ya lo digo yo: cuando dos personas estan destinadas no hay coincidencias - Jejeje y la verdad, para que miento, hay veces que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes (es especial a Kaoru xq ella se queda con Kenshin XD) espero tu review y gracias!!  
  
Ora la que se dio a extrañar fue Gaby, porque ella se distingue por ser super leal (la envidio, no se como le hace) espero que no haya pasado nada y que sigas dejando review porque son las leales como tu quienes dan mas apoyo   
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	6. Te sueño desde siempre

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
= Te sueño desde siempre  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
- Ahhh!! La luna es tan hermosa - suspiró Misao enamorada totalmente del alto chico a su lado  
  
- Si "En especial observándola a tu lado"  
  
Me recuerda mucho a las novelas románticas que lee Kaoru, donde siempre hay una pareja junto al mar observando la enorme luna y el reflejo de ésta en el agua, jejeje a ella le encantaría que su vida fuera como la de una de esas novelas  
  
- Esto me recuerda un poema que leí hace tiempo...   
  
- Me gustan los poemas  
  
- Ah... que bien  
  
- Oh, vamos!! Dímelo  
  
- mmm... no lo se  
  
- Está bien, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, ya no insistir  
  
Aoshi suspiró. Misao se había molestado un poco por su culpa, pero es que él era muy malo para decir poesía... "Esto va para tí, Misao", pensó algo resignado, así que inhaló profundamente y comenzó:  
  
- Mira esa luna, ¡Que grande es!  
tan blanca y hermosa   
como el color que adorna tu piel  
tan suave y sedosa  
como tus largos cabellos de miel  
brillante y lejana  
que no sé si podré alcanzarla  
tan bella es as  
como grande es mi amor por tí...   
  
- Que lindo poema, Aoshi  
  
- ¿Te gustó?  
  
- Claro, fue tan rómantico...  
  
Aoshi: .. Que bien...  
  
- ¿Quien es el autor?  
  
- Mm.....  
  
- ¿Aoshi?  
  
- Yo  
  
- Eh?  
  
- Escribí ese poema para mi clase de literatura, cuando estaba en secundaria  
  
Misao: O.O En serio???  
  
- Si  
  
- ¡¡Eres un excelente poeta!!  
  
Aoshi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Misao se la devolvió. Y ambos miraron la luna, confidente de amores secretos, en espera de un milagro.  
  
Pero ellos no eran los únicos que miraban la luna en ese momento, una pareja silenciosa caminaba por la suave arena, tomada de las manos, el sello de su amor que comenzaba...  
  
Pero aún faltaba otra... Diferentes maneras tiene el amor de presentarse, desde una mirada bajo la luna, hasta el susurro de un nombre en el pasillo de un hotel...  
  
- Kaoru...   
  
Un susurro escapó de sus labios, un susurro que la brisa se llevó y llegó hasta ella.  
  
Kaoru volteó y se quedó paralizada. La bolsita que llevaba con ella escurrió de sus manos y cayó al suelo en cámara lenta. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, perdiéndose en la profundidad del color de los ojos de Kenshin. Él sonrió con su sonrisa mas dulce.   
  
- Tú...?  
  
Kaoru no podía hablar, se había quedado sin aliento. Pero sus ojos expresaban lo que ni mil palabras podrían decir. Kenshin se acercó poco a poco a ella, estudiándola. Los ojitos de Kaoru brillaron cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Kenshin rodeando su delgado cuerpo. Emocionada, ella lo abrazó también mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y susurraba dulcemente palabras dirigidas sólo a él.  
  
- Mi Kaoru... - dijo Kenshin suavemente al separarse un poco y mirar ese mar de ojos que tenía delante suyo  
  
- Como...? - intentó preguntar Kaoru, pero no pudo porque Kenshin había posado uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios  
  
- Shhh... no preguntes nada, sólo... sólo dejame sentir tu calor, dejame sentirte junto a mí...  
  
Kenshin deslizó su dedo por esos labios que parecían pedir a gritos que los besaran, por la tersa mejilla de Kaoru. Ella entreabrió sus labios y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella tierna caricia. Kenshin no dudó y bajó su cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Kaoru gimió al sentir su lengua saboreandola, elevó sus brazos y los pasó por detrás del cuello de Kenshin, atrayéndolo hacia sí y ahondando más el beso. Él continuó besándola con una pasión que desconocía, deslizó sus manos desde la cadera hasta la espalda de Kaoru, cubierta sólo por una delgada tela, dejó ir sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla al tiempo que hacía cada vez mas profundo el beso. Se separaron mientras jadeaban profusamente.   
  
- Ahhhh!... Kaoru - suspiró mientras observaba la virginal cara sonrosada de Kaoru   
  
Kaoru se apretó contra su pecho  
  
- Ahora que estamos juntos... No me dejarás, ¿verdad?  
  
- Jamás, mi bella Kaoru, porque tu eres mi amor verdadero  
  
- ¿Como supiste que era yo? - preguntó pícaramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
  
- Ahh, Kaoru - suspiró para luego agregar - ¿Que no sabes que te sueño desde siempre?  
  
Los labios de Kaoru se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de ser besados de nuevo.  
  
El sol calentó la habitación donde tres chicas dormían apaciblemente. Misao, defendiendo su papel de la más madrugadora, fue la primera en levantarse, luego Megumi y por último Kaoru. El rostro de las tres amigas estaba adornado por una gran sonrisa (na: y cuando digo grande es GRANDE)  
  
Aunque ¡claro! Nadie le ganaba a la de Kaoru, y con razón ¿Quien iba a decirlo? El hombre con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo finalmente había aparecido, y había resultado ser aquel guapo y simpático pelirrojo.   
  
- ¡Que envidia me dan ustedes dos! - dijo Misao alegremente, aunque sin ocultar su tristecilla - Ustedes ya tienen sus hombres a su lado y yo ¡Ay, Aoshi! es que él es tan reservado...   
  
- Pero Misao, él...  
  
- ¡Y tambien es endiabladamente sexy y apuesto! ¡ohhhhhhh! - suspiró Misao tumbándose en la cama alegre  
  
Megumi y Kaoru se miraron con unas miradas cómplices y sonriendo macabramente se lanzaron encima de Misao, haciéndole cosquillas  
  
- Jajjajajaj!! no jajajajaa!! ya no jajajajajaja!!  
  
- oh, si!!! Sufre!! jaja - replicaron las otras a coro  
  
- yaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - grito Misao escurriendose entre ambas  
  
- Oh, no! se nos ha escapado - exclamó Kaoru  
  
- Atrapémosla!  
  
- No, no lo harán - dijo Misao y cojiendo una almohada agregó - tomen esto!!!   
  
Y comenzó a perseguirlas por toda la habitación mientras las tres reían felices de la vida...   
  
- Auch... Ou!... ay!  
  
- ¿Que pasa, cabeza de pollo? ¿Acaso el sillón no es cómodo? - preguntó Aoshi sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Sanosuke estirar sus acalambrados musculos  
  
- Ja-ja-ja que gracioso eres, cubitos ¿Porque mejor no duermes en él y lo averiguas?  
  
- No, gracias, prefiero la suavidad de MI cama - dijo mientras estiraba su largo (na: y bello!!) cuerpo por toda la cama  
  
- Che cubitos... - maldijo Sano mientras se frotaba su dolorida espalda   
  
- Cierra esa boca o te la lavaré con jabón  
  
- Nanana cierra esa boca nanana - dijo Sano con voz chillona arremedando a Aoshi  
  
- Mbsbsbsmms ya callenseeeee masbsbmmm - musitó Kenshin mientras roncaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama   
  
- ¿Kenshin todavía está dormido? No puedo creerlo - dijo Sanosuke asombrado  
  
- Mmm... yo creo que no perdió el tiempo   
  
- eh? ¿Crees que nuestro tímido amigo se encontro por allí a alguna mujer? bah! Es Kenshin, no me lo imagino coqueteándole a alguien  
  
- Yo creo que si  
  
- Bah! ¿Como puedes saberlo? - preguntó Sano incrédulo  
  
- Huele a jazmines  
  
- ajá, estuvo con una mujer que usa perfume de jazmin, que listo soy!! Lo descubrí!!  
  
- Eso lo dije yo  
  
- No importa quien, pero nos vamos a divertir un buen... va a tener que decirnos quien, como, donde y porque jejeje  
  
- Espera, mira, está despertando  
  
Kenshin roncó fuertemente y se volteó, cojió la sábana y se tapo todito   
  
Aoshi: --Uu Creo que vamos a tener que ayudarlo  
  
Sano: XD Yo lo ayudo  
  
Fue al baño y regresó con una vasija de cristal llena de agua  
  
- ¿Donde conseguiste esa vasija? - preguntó Aoshi conociendo las mañas de su amigo   
  
- Ah! Es la del florero del baño  
  
- ¿Y las flores?  
  
- ¿Servían?  
  
- Aahhhhh.... olvídalo, vamos despiértalo  
  
Sanosuke se acercó lentamente con el florero en la mano, un paso más, otro y braaassshh!!   
  
- Ahhhh!!! me estoy ahogando!! - gritó Kenshin espantado mientras Aoshi y Sano se retorcían de risa en el piso  
  
- Kuso... - maldijo Kenshin mirámdose su pijama empapado - ¿Porque me despertaron?  
  
- jijijijij por curiosidad - contestó Sano malévolamente - queremos saber su nombre  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿que nombre? - preguntó tontamente  
  
- El de la muchacha que usa perfume con olor a jazmines - contesto Aoshi  
  
- Ahhhhh, Ella... - dijo poniéndose rojo  
  
- Si, ELLA   
  
- Ah, pues se llama Kaoru  
  
- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo nos lo ibas a ocultar?  
  
- Pero Sano ¿como pensaste que se los iba a ocultar?  
  
- Si, claro - dijo Sano sarcásticamente  
  
- Bueno ¿Y como, cuando y donde la conociste? - preguntó Aoshi   
  
- Ahhh... bueno esa es una laaaarga historia  
  
- Tenemos todo todo el tiempo del mundo - repuso Sano  
  
- Exacto ¿Porque no nos cuentas mientras almorzamos? - opinó Aoshi  
  
- Ehhh... no les había dicho pero voy a almorzar con mi novia  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi: OO ¿¡Tu novia!?   
  
Sano: oo Si, mi novia  
  
- ¿Desde cuando tienes novia? - preguntó Aoshi asombrado  
  
- Uhm... - se pone a contar con los dedos y luego dice - desde anoche  
  
- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo nos lo ibas a ocultar? - preguntó Kenshin, arremedándolo  
  
Sano: ¬¬ .....  
  
- Cambiando de tema, le dije a Kaoru que almorzaría con ella - agregó Kenshin con brillitos en sus ojos  
  
- Entonces ¿Voy a almorzar solo?  
  
- Yo creo que si, Aoshi - respondió Kenshin, sintiéndose algo culpable  
  
- O podrías invitar a la linda muchachita con la que estabas ayer ¿Es la misma del aeropuerto, verdad? - Sanosuke le guiñó el ojo - te dije que te había echado el ojo  
  
Aoshi: ·· .................... Kenshin ¿Como es Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: O.O Eh? para que quieres saber?  
  
- Porque Misao ayer mencionó a una Kaoru, ¿tiene el pelo largo, negro azulado y tan bajita como tu?  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ No le digas bajita....  
  
Sano: u Que lindo, recuerda tooooooodo lo que ella dice  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ Callate.... Misao viene con tres amigas, y una es Kaoru.... y la otra tiene el pelo largo, negro, y es alta  
  
- ¿Ojos café, de rostro afilado y un aire como de elegancia? - preguntó Sano asombrado  
  
- Mmmm.... Creo que sí   
  
Sano: XD Ahhhh.... mi querido amigo, al parecer tu linda Misao va a estar libre para este almuerzo  
  
Aoshi: oO ehhhhh?????  
  
- Se llama Megumi y es mi novia!!!   
  
Ken y Ao: OO ................  
  
- Que coincidencia!! Ahora podremos salir en citas triples!!!!! - exclamó Sanosuke feliz   
  
Aoshi por dentro estaba que explotaba, si sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus amigos entonces Misao tendría mucho tiempo libre y Aoshi sabría muy bien como aprovecharlo   
  
En el rústico restaurancito, ubicado a un costado del hotel, dos chicas trataban de consolar a una tercera con semblante molesto  
  
- Vamos, Misao! Ya te dijimos que lo sentíamos   
  
- Es que no me gusta comer sola, Kaoru, parezco hongo  
  
- Te prometemos que mañana almorzaremos contigo, si??  
  
- Esta bien, Megumi  
  
- Oh!! Miren, ya llegó Kenshin.... y no viene solo  
  
- Es cierto, viene con mi Sano  
  
- Pero ¿quien es el otro chico? - preguntó Kaoru confundida  
  
Misao abrió mucho sus ojos y completamente emocionada y feliz exclamó:  
  
- ¡¡¡Es Aoshi-sama!!!  
  
Los tres hombres se acercaron a la mesa que las amigas ocupaban: Kenshin, con su sonrisa patentada; Sanosuke, con su cintilla roja en la frente y Aoshi, evitando mirar a sus amigos que le daban "discretos" codazos al ver a Misao sonriéndole  
  
- Hola Kaoru - saludó Kenshin, abrazándola y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla  
  
Pero Sanosuke fue más atrevido y agarrando de la cintura a Megumi la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente  
  
- Buenos días, mi linda kitsune  
  
- Mmm... hola amor  
  
- Que cursis son, en serio - les reprochó Misao, divertida  
  
- Pues ya te quiero ver a tí con tu novio - se defendió Megumi, mientras Sano le daba un codazo a Aoshi, que de repente encontró algo muy interesante en el techo y lo observaba algo ruborizado  
  
- Bueno, bueno ya vamos a comer ¿Está bien? - preguntó Kenshin mientras un rugido de tripas delataba su verdadera intención  
  
- Por cierto, si no recuerdan mi nombre - sonrió Misao - soy Makuhari Misao  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a presentarse de nuevo:  
  
- Kamishi Kaoru  
  
- Kimura Kenshin  
  
Sano: nn mejor conocido entre nos como "el chaparrito"  
  
TUCK! Golpe cortesía de Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: - Defiendo mi territorio  
  
Sano: v .............. Sagami....... Sanosuke....... ¿Que a mi nadie me defiende? ¿Meg?  
  
Megumi: n.n Nadie se mete con las cosas de Kaoru, a menos que tenga intenciones suicidas, soy Takada Megumi  
  
- Shiosuko Aoshi  
  
Sano: n.n Por mi integridad física, me abstengo de comentar algo  
  
TUCK! Golpe cortesía de Misao  
  
Sano: pero si no dije nadaaaaaaa  
  
Misao: ¬¬x por pensarlo....  
  
risitas cuchicheos Es que ella tambien defiende su territorio mas risitas  
  
cubo de hielo sonrojado  
  
Olvidado el incidente y todo lo demás, se sentaron todos en una misma mesa, idea de Kenshin, y disfrutaron de un sencillo desayuno continental   
  
- ¿Que les parece si después vamos a nadar? - propuso Kenshin, mientras mordisqueaba un cuernito relleno de jamón  
  
- Buena idea, quiero estrenar mi bikini nuevo - contestó Megumi  
  
- Ahhh... por mi cuando quieran - dijo Sano, imaginandose a Megumi con traje de hilo dental   
  
- ¡Si, vamos! quiero nadar!! - gritó Misao  
  
- ¡Claro! Quiero ver si mi dieta hizo algo conmigo - exclamó Kaoru  
  
- Pero si tu no necesitas dieta - le dijo Kenshin - me gustas tal como estás  
  
- Además no hizo dieta - interrumpió Misao - se la pasó comiendo como puerca  
  
- ¡Misao! Deja de andar descubriendo verdades  
  
- ¿Tu tambien vendras a nadar, Aoshi? - preguntó Misao esperanzada y deseosa de ver a su cubito en traje de baño  
  
- Claro  
  
- ¡Que bien!   
  
Terminado el desayuno y habiéndose puesto de acuerdo acerca del lugar de encuentro, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los hombres (excepto tal vez Aoshi) conversaban acerca de ver a sus lindas mujeres en traje de baño....  
  
- Por eso me encanta venir a las playas, las chicas siempre andan por ahí semidesnudas - opinaba Sano   
  
Y las mujeres platicaban acerca del traje que se pondrían,   
  
- Me pondré el de tela de mezclilla   
  
- Mmmm.... no sé, Misao, mejor ponte el "Rojo Pasión"   
  
- ¡Pero Megumi, ese apenas y tapa algo!  
  
- Pues por eso - contestó Kaoru - seguro que a Aoshi le va a encantar  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, en el lugar de encuentro...  
  
Kenshin: Ya se tardaron mucho  
  
Aoshi: Vamos a dar una vuelta, seguro que van a tardarse horas  
  
Sano: ¿¡horas!? ¿Como pueden tardarse horas si solo van a ponerse dos cositas?  
  
Aoshi: Por una simple y única razón...  
  
Kenshin: Son mujeres  
  
Una hora después...  
  
Sano: Estoy aburrido  
  
Aoshi: Les dije que fueramos a dar una vuelta  
  
Kenshin: Solo 10 minutos más, seguro no se tardan   
  
Sano: Eso vienes diciendo desde hace media hora  
  
Aoshi: Eso que estoy viendo, ¿Es un espejismo o de verdad son ellas?  
  
Kenshin: Son ellas  
  
Sano: Ya era hora  
  
- Holaaaaaa! - gritó Misao agitando su mano   
  
- ¿Hace mucho que esperaban? - preguntó Kaoru, cuando se acercaron  
  
Los tres hombres se miraron   
  
- No, como creen - dijeron a coro  
  
- Ah, está bien - dijo Megumi - entonces vámonos  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la playa mientras las mujeres se ponían a observar discretamente los trajes de los chicos. Sano traía unos boxers (na: no se como se llaman los trajes pa' hombre, asi que ni modo) color rojo, con una rayita negra a los costados; Kenshin llevaba puestos unos color negro con llamas que sobresalían de la parte inferior y Aoshi unos de color azul rey.  
  
Y los hombres no se quedaban atras: Megumi vestía un bikini de triangulitos que ocultaban muy poco de sus atributos delanteros, los cuales atraían la vista de Sanosuke, y un pareo color verde lima. Kaoru llevaba un top de tirantes color morado y un shorcito morado tambien. Misao traía puesto el bikini "Rojo Pasión" que Megumi le había recomendado, de hilo dental y un pareo totalmente transparente, Misao traía totalmente embobado a Asohi.   
  
Escogieron una palapa que quedaba cerca del mar, depositaron allí sus cosas y se fueron a nadar en las hermosas aguas cristalinas del mar Caribe. Grandes olas, bailaban a lo lejos y peces multicolores nadaban por debajo de ellos, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja. Todo parecía risas y diversión, cuando...  
  
- AYUDA!!!!!!!   
  
El grito alertó a los amigos, una chica había sido arrastrada por la corriente y luchaba en vano por mantenerse a flote.  
  
- AH!! Que alguien ayude a mi amiga!!! - gritó otra chica presa de la angustia  
  
Kenshin y Sanosuke no se lo pensaron dos veces y nadaron tan rápido como pudieron, la mano de la chica ya comnezaba a hundirse, Kenshin llegó a tiempo para sacarla y permitir que el oxígeno le llegara a los pulmones  
  
- ¿Esta muerta?   
  
- Por supuesto que no, Sano, esta inconsciente  
  
- guagua guau guau auuuuuu!!!  
  
- ¿Que es eso? ¿Es un perro? - preguntó Sano entornando los ojos mientras se mantenía a flote  
  
- Mi-mi pe-perrito - musitó quedamente la mujer en brazos de Kenshin  
  
- Sano ve por el perro, yo la llevaré a la playa  
  
- Ok  
  
Y así Kenshin comenzó a nadar, ingeniándoselas para mantener la cabeza de la chica fuera del agua y tratar de no ahogarse en el inteto; mientras que Sano se sambullía en busca del perro, encontrándose con una enorme bola de pelos gigante  
  
- "¿Esto es su perrito?"  
  
Como pudo lo agarró, pero al sacarlo a la superficie el "perrito" comenzó a patearlo y lanzarle mordidas a diestra y siniestra  
  
- ¿Que no te das cuenta que te estoy salvando?  
  
A pocos metros de la orilla, Sano perdió la pelea y soltó al perro, que se fue nadando como si nada a la orilla, donde Kenshin acababa de depositar a la mujer  
  
Sano: OO -- o ¡¡Perro malagradecido!!  
  
Se acercó y quitando de enmedio a los curiosos se arrodilló junto a Megumi que trataba de hacer que la chica expulsara el agua de sus pulmones. Ella comenzó a toser y poco después abrió los ojos  
  
- Uh?  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Kenshin  
  
- Si, bueno eso creo  
  
- Que alivio - suspiró Kaoru que se había preocupado  
  
- Como llegué a la orilla?   
  
- El bueno de Kenshin te salvó - contestó Misao  
  
- ¿Tu? - admirando el cuerpo atlético de su salvador  
  
Kenshin asisntió. Y la chica saltó al cuello de Kenshin agradeciéndole por haberla salvado y de paso aprovechar que estaba semidesnudo para abrazarlo  
  
- grrr - soltó Kaoru celosa  
  
Kenshin(sospechando lo que podría pasar si Kaoru se enfadaba): OO eh... podría soltarme señorita...  
  
- Mi nombre es Angy ¿y el tuyo, lindo salvavidas?  
  
- Ke-Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: grrrr   
  
- ¡Angy! ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas muerta? - preguntó preocupada otra chica  
  
- Estoy bien, Lazy, gracias a este lindo salvavidas  
  
- Que suerte tuviste maldita ¡Te tuvo en sus brazos! - le susurró a su amiga  
  
- Si, verdad?? jejeje por cierto ¿Donde esta Yami?

Todos: ¿Yami?

- Guau!

Angy se abalanzó y se puso a acariciar al perrito. Contenta se dirigió hacia Sanosuke, que estaba lleno de moretones y una que otra mordida  
  
- ¿Tu salvaste a Yami?  
  
- Eh pues si   
  
- ¿En serio? Oh, que lindo es mi Sanito - exclamó Yukiko salida de entre el gentío y abrazando a Sanosuke que limitaba a sonreír inseguro  
  
Megumi: "SU Sanito???" grrrrr "voy a quemarle el trasero" grrr  
  
En medio de toda esa algarabía, celos y demás había una persona nada feliz, situado en la azotea del hotel, parecía amargarse solo por observar la felicidad de aquella gente, en especial la de cierto muchacho. Sus ojos irradiaban ira cuando los despegó de los binoculares y sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio cuando dijo:   
  
- Me las vas a pagar... Sagami Sanosuke  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hola! que tal, ¿les ha gustado este cap? Espero que sí y que la espera haya valido la pena... pero los #€¬&%$ examenes absorbían todo mi tiempo (si les interesa, creo no reprobé niguna... o al menos eso espero uu) Creo que este cap ha quedado larguísimo, pero lo merecen por hacerlas esperar tanto (verdad que si lo merecen?? ) me gustaría que me dejaran un review con sus opiniones, realmente son mi medicina (una que necesita autoestima...)   
  
Y bueno, que me dicen del poema que dedicó Aoshi a Misao? verdad que me quedó bonito? y lo mas importante: La reaccion de Kaoru y Kenshin, les juro que en eso estuve dudando bastante, me imaginaba mil distintas y ninguna me satisfacía, ademas de que no quería decepcionarlas... ¿Que tal quedó? (espero criticas constructivas, no destructivas uu) ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de los shorts-traje de baño para hombre? ¿o de plano no tienen? jijiji me sentí mucho, muy tentada de vestir a mi lindo Ken con una tanga (¬) pero como no quería lectoras desmayadas.... jejeje bueno espero sus rebius, ok??  
  
Chi2: jejeje a mi hermana tambien me gusto esa parte, tanto que me obligó/chantajeó para que la actuara con ella uu Oh, humillación... espero tu review y tambien tu valiosa opinion (que para el caso, viene siendo lo mismo) Arigato   
  
Yukiko: Hola manzana de la discordia, apenas has empezado tu trabajo jejejeje ¿que celosa es Megumi, verdad? jajaja pero creo que vas a disfrutarlo jajaja(te he copiado lo de la conspiracion "trasero queamado" espero que no te moleste ) ¿Que te pareció la reacción de Kenshin y Kaoru? ahhh... que inseguridad siento ¬¬ espero criticas constructivas, ok? jajaja - te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer las locuras de esta escritora fracasada y muero de ansias porque actualices las tuyas!! Espero tu review, si??   
  
Gaby(Hyatt: Que bueno que te haya gustado asi yo tambien me pongo re-feliz Arigato   
  
Angy: ¿Que te ha parecido este cap? ¿digno de ti? jajajajaja pues lo del nombre... "a ver que invento" ntc lo que pasa es que se supone que ellos dos se sueñan desde que recuerdan, así que me pareció logico que después de tanto tiempo de "conocerse" sepan sus nombres (aunque en los 2 sueños que puse no lo parezca) capishi? Y claro que quiero un video de mi Ken-chan!!! (sobretodo si consigues colocarlo en su baño ¬ jejeje) y por fin ¿que se siente estar entre los brazos de Kenshin? jajaja bueno, me dejas un review onegai!!! y Arigato por todo  
  
Miao: que bueno que te hayas reido (realmente una parte del fic esta destinado a esa funcion jaja) ¿que te ha parecido la reaccion de Kaoru? (y no me canso de preguntar eso uu) y estoy esperando el sig cap de "Lagrimas" con ansias ¿cuando actualizas? Gracias por preocuparte y desearme suerte (xq realmente la necesitaré uu) y si, ahora ya estoy de vacas!!!! yeeee!!! que bueno!!!! espero tu opinión, vale?   
  
Serendity:   
  
blue: ahora la egolatra de mi conciencia esta realmente insoportable   
  
conciencia: Asi que YO personalmente me engargare de contestar tu review   
  
blue: nomas no te creas la sarta de mentiras que seguro dira...  
  
conciencia: callate cuerpo, que sin mi no eres nada JAJAJA  
  
blue: ¬¬x .....  
  
conciencia: ¿Asi que te gustó el cap? Claro, todo fue obra mia jujuju te medio meti en el cap pero no por eso creas que hasta allí llego tu participacion   
  
blue: ¬¬ necesita mas personajes que hagan sufrir al Kenshin-gumi  
  
conciencia: shhh!! no tienes permiso de hablar!! como decía gracias por todo y por estar duro y dale a actualizar  
  
blue: ¬¬ solo quiere sentirse importante  
  
conciencia(bloquenado las cuerdas vocales de blue): no le hagas caso, solo dice incoherencias espero tu review y gracias por desearme suerte  
  
blue(agradecida con serendity): ¬¬ -- -  
  
Son Vegetzu: hoooolaaa!! jajaja pues inspiracion no me falto, escribi esto en un dia largo¿no? jejeje que tal este cap?? a ver si no te dejo con las ansias en la boca jajaja ¿Que le deparara el destino a Sanosuke? y ¿te gusto el poema de Aoshi(o mio masbien)? pues aqui ta ya la continuacion, pa' ver si te gusta, ok? onegaiiiii!!! no te olvides del review!!!! TT

Suki to ka ja nakute: uff!! que nick tan largo... pero es lindo que tal lo de K y K, eh?? tal vez algo... no se... pero espero me lo digas... y habra tambien mucho romance de las otras parejas (sobretodo AM que ya tengo planeada la declaracion) pero bueno, no te aburro y espero que sigas conigo en el sig cap (eso sono muy programa de tele...)  
  
y esos fueron todos, pero quiero maaaas (lo admito, soy algo avara )  
  
weno, no vemos!!  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


	7. Ansias de venganza

Sueños de verano  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
= Deseos de venganza  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El hombre en la azotea dejó los binoculares a un lado, suspiró y le preguntó a su compañero, un hombre extraño con vestimenta extraña:  
  
- Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?  
  
- No será fácil, pero cuenta conmigo. Tengo cuentas pendientes con Kimura - respondió el otro hombre   
  
- Está bien, siempre y cuando me dejes a Sagami  
  
- No se olviden de mi, chicos - dijo una voz aguda  
  
Los dos hombres voltearon, detras de ellos se encontraba una mujer delgada, vestida con un traje blanco de ninja, su pelo largo, rubio oscuro, estaba suelto y ondeaba al viento.  
  
- Shiosuko es mio - declaró antes de entregarles unas carpetas y desaparecer tan misteriosamente como apareció   
  
El primer hombre asintió, tomo las carpetas que la ninja había traído, se incorporó y le hizo una seña a su compañero para que lo siguiera, salieron del hotel sin ser vistos. Sus ansias de venganza tendrían que ser reprimidas por un tiempo y su ataque debería esperar, de esa forma les golpearían en donde mas les doliera: su corazón.   
  
- ¡Quiero que me expliques eso muy bien! - gritaba una enfadada Megumi   
  
- Espera, koi...  
  
- ¡No me llames koi!  
  
- Déjame explicarte, Megumi - intentaba Sanosuke calmar a su enojada novia  
  
- ¡Estoy esperando! ¡Y por tu bien, espero que sea una buena explicación!  
  
- No te engañé, Yukiko no es nada mío  
  
- ¿¡No!? - preguntó sarcástica - ¡entonces es ahí donde tu y yo diferimos!  
  
- Parece que esto no va a acabar nunca - comentó con pesadumbre Kenshin  
  
Los otros asintieron, los gritos de Megumi y las tímidas respuestas de Sanosuke traspasaban los muros de concreto que los encerraban, estaban en el cuarto de las mujeres. Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi esperaban afuera  
  
- Será un milagro si Sano sale con vida - dijo Aoshi  
  
- Él se lo buscó - Misao salió a la defensa de Megumi - si yo viera que una desconocida abrazara así a mi novio y lo llamara como suyo, también estaría gritándole  
  
- Yo no se que haría - dijo Kaoru y voltéandose hacia Kenshin agregó - Pero más te vale que no pase ¿Entendiste?  
  
Kenshin solo asintió, escondiéndose detras de Aoshi como perrito regañado  
  
Flash back   
  
- ¿En serio? Oh, que lindo es mi Sanito - exclamó Yukiko salida de entre el gentío y abrazando a Sanosuke que se limitaba a sonreír inseguro  
  
- Oh, oh habrá problemas - musitó Misao, viendo el fuego de la ira en los ojos de Megumi  
  
- Megumi... Megumi... - llamó Kaoru  
  
Pero Megumi miraba con rabia a la chica que seguía abrazada de su novio   
  
- "O más bien, de mi próximo ex-novio" - pens  
  
- Sanosuke - le habló cortante  
  
Sanosuke volteó y trató de sonreírle, pero cambio de idea cuando el rostro pétreo de Megumi  
  
- Eh...   
  
- ¡Yukiko! - gritó una chica - ¡Ven! ¿Vas a cenar con nosotras?   
  
- ¡Sí, ya voy! - ella se soltó de Sano y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, se alejó corriendo  
  
- ¡Sagami Sanosuke! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿¡Porqué esa mocosa te estaba abrazando!? ¿¡Dos días como novios y ya me estás engañando!? - Megumi estaba realmente furiosa  
  
- Pero, Meg ¿Como puedes preguntar eso? - contestó Sano mientras sonreía galantemente  
  
Eso, lejos de apaciguar a Megumi como Sanosuke pensaba, la enfureció aún más  
  
- Creo que deberíamos irnos - susurró Kenshin a Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi, quienes estaban a unos metros de donde Sanosuke y Megumi discutían  
  
- ¡Contesta!   
  
- Megumi, vayamos a platicar a otra parte, aquí no, por favor  
  
Y con Megumi arrastrando a Sanosuke, se dirigieron a la habitación de ella  
  
End Flash back   
  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos a otra parte, me está empezando a doler la cabeza - se quejó Misao  
  
Kaoru suspir  
  
- ¿Porqué no vamos a pedir algo al restaurante? - pregunt  
  
- Buena idea, Kaoru - dijo Misao mientras se adelantaba al elevador   
  
- Las sigo, ¿Vienes Aoshi?  
  
- Si, ya voy  
  
Los cuatro bajaron hasta el lobby del hotel y de ahí se pasaron al bar. Kenshin iba con la mirada distante mirando hacia un lado sin ver nada específicamente, un grupo de turistas recién llegados discutía acaloradamente con el gerente en un idioma desconocido para él, y por la cara del gerente, desconocido para él tambien.  
  
- "De buenas que en la prepa nos obligaron a tomar cursos extraescolares de español" - pens  
  
Seguía con la mirada perdida hasta que vió algo que le llamó la atención, un hombre caminaba rápido entre la multitud, llevaba una gorra de colores estrámboticos sobre su cabeza y una extraña vestimenta, estaba acompañado de otro hombre mas normal. Kenshin se detuvo y se le quedó mirando cuando la bola de turistas pasa frente a él, tapando su objetivo. Kenshin estiró la cabeza cuando el gentío terminó de pasar pero el hombre se había esfumado. Había creído reconocerlo, pero...  
  
- "¿Habrá sido él?" - pens  
  
Crudas imágnes desfilaron por su cabeza, el carro, el autobús, el accidente y la muerte. Los fierros retorcidos de un carro que se estaba quemando, cuerpos sin vida incrustados en esos fierros mientras ardían... Kenshin meneó la cabeza, no permitiría que su pedasilla volviera. Pero es que ese hombre se parecía tanto a   
  
- ¿Kenshin?, ¿Estas bien, Kenshin?   
  
Kaoru había interrumpido sus pensamientos y lo miraba fijamente con semblante preocupado, Se llevó su mano a su cabeza y se dió cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a Kaoru y le sonrió.  
  
- Estoy bien, no te preocupes  
  
Kaoru sonrió tambien  
  
- Entonces vamos, Misao y Aoshi se han adelantado bastante   
  
- Mmmm... ¿Porque no los dejamos solos un minuto? - propuso Kenshin mirando apasionadamente a Kaoru mientras tomaba por asalto su boca y rodeaba la esbelta cintura con sus manos.   
  
- Que sean dos - susurró Kaoru besando tiernamente los masculinos labios que la volvían loca. Y siguieron besándose sin importar que las miradas indiscretas de las personas fueran testigos de aquellas muestras de amor  
  
- Ya se tardaron mucho - musitó Aoshi "Y cuánto se los agradezco"   
  
- No seas tan amargado - le riñó Misao - ¿Porqué mejor no pruebas esto? No se que sea pero sabe delicioso  
  
- Se llama Goldenpeach, señorita, y no estoy amargado  
  
- No, ¡que va!, sólo estas helado, como diría Sanosuke  
  
- Ja-ja Muy graciosita ¿No?   
  
- ¿Yo? Nooooo, ¿Cómo crees? - preguntó sarcásticamente Misao   
  
Aoshi miró dulcemente a la jovencita sentada enfrente de él, se veía tan linda al tomar del popote con los ojos cerrados y a la vez tan sensual con esos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro. Aoshi se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió pensando en lo deliciosos que debían ser sus labios.  
  
Misao levantó la vista y se sonrojó al descubrir que Aoshi la miraba con atención. Aoshi se dió cuenta y desvió la vista, levemente sonrosado.   
  
- ¿Misao?  
  
- ¿Hai?  
  
- ¿Tienes pensado salir pasado mañana a alguna parte?  
  
- Mmm... - Misao se lo pensó bastante - No, creo que no ¿Porqué lo preguntas?  
  
- Bueno, pues... porque yo... - Aoshi parecía algo trabado - quería saber si... si tu quisieras... no sé... visitar la reserva marina... con-conmigo   
  
A Misao le brillaron los ojos   
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
Aoshi asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Habrá un show especial de delfines y, bueno, creí que... te gustaría   
  
- ¿Sería algo como una cita?   
  
Aoshi pareció algo sorprendido con la pregunta  
  
- Algo... as  
  
- ¡Entonces acepto!   
  
Aoshi suspiró aliviado, libre de los nervios que por dentro lo devoraban  
  
- ¡Hola! - gritó Kaoru cuando llegó corriendo a la mesa en la que ellos estaban sentados  
  
- Se tardaron mucho ¿que tanto estaban haciendo tú y Kenshin? - preguntó Misao pícaramente  
  
Kaoru se ruborizó bastante, pero Kenshin llegó para salvar la situación:  
  
- Eso no se pregunta, jovencita - y rodeando la cintura de Kaoru agregó - lo sabrás cuando tengas novio  
  
- ¡Nahhh! ¡Puras cursilerías!   
  
Kaoru simplemente golpeó a Misao en la cabeza por respuesta   
  
- Ay, agresiva   
  
- Jajajaja eso te enseñara a respetarme jajajajaja  
  
- Respetarte ¿A tí? JAJAJAJAJA ¡No me hagas reír!  
  
- Ya es muy noche, porque no vamos a ver el resultado de la discusión de Sano y Megumi - propuso Aoshi  
  
- Yo te puedo decir el resultado, Megumi 1, Sanosuke 0 - exclamó Misao riéndose  
  
- Muy cierto, pero mejor vamos   
  
- Kenshin tiene razón, mejor vamos, no vaya a ser que tengamos que llamar a una ambulacia para que recoja los restos del pobre de Sanosuke - dijo Kaoru, riéndose tambien  
  
Todos caminaron hacia los ascensores y apretaron el botoncito que indicaba el piso número 15. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y salieron se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados de sorpresa cuando vieron a Megumi y a Sanosuke que venían agarrados de la mano y con mirada soñadora hacia ellos  
  
- ¡Woa!, que rápido se contentaron - dijo Misao aún sorprendida  
  
- Si ¿Verdad? - dijo Sanosuke muy contento  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntarles cómo? - preguntó Kenshin  
  
- Bueno - Megumi lo miró y añadió pícaramente - lo que pasa es que Sano me dió unos argumentos muuuuuuy buenos   
  
- Mejor no preguntes cuales, Kenshin, amigo - dijo Sanosuke guiñándole el ojo  
  
- Oh, bueno, entonces creo que no será necesaria la ambulancia - rió Kaoru  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi encaminaron a Kaoru y Misao a su habitación, Megumi y Sano habían dicho que querían caminar por la playa un rato y que ya llegarían despúes. Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas prometiéndoles que al día siguiente se jugarían unas carreritas en kayac, apostando unos helados de paso. La puerta de la habitación se cerró y dos muy alegres jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir.  
  
- ¡Que lástima! -exclamó Aoshi una vez dentro- parece que Sano volverá a dormir en el sillón  
  
Kenshin rió y se tumbó en la cama, minutos después Aoshi hizo lo mismo, el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de ellos.  
  
Habían olvidado cerrar la cortina por la noche y ahora el naciente sol aprovechaba para meterse travieso y despertar a los ocupantes del cuarto, o por lo menos a uno.  
  
- ¡Buenos días a todas! -gritó Misao mientras les arrebataba las sábanas a sus adormiladas amigas  
  
Megumi abrió pesadamente un ojo y miró la hora en el reloj, 6:45 AM  
  
- ¡Misao! Todavía ni son las siete... Déjame dormir un poquito más -grunó mientras cojía la sábana que Misao tenía en una mano y se volvía a acostar tapándose la cabeza con la almohada  
  
Misao no se derrumbó ante esa derrota y con mas energía fue a saltar a la cama de Kaoru para hacer que se despertara  
  
- Noooooooooooooooooo, noooooo por favor nooooooooooooo, Misao quiero dormiiiiiiirr -se quejó Kaoru mientras enterraba su cara en el colchón  
  
- ¡Vamos Kaoru! No puedes quedarte dormida y perderte esta hermosa mañana ¡Levántate!  
  
- Mira como te hago caso -dijo Kaoru mientras recuperaba su sábana y se envolvía en ella todavía adormilada  
  
- Oh!!! ¡Par de flojas! ¡LEVÁNTENSEEEEEEEEE! -gritó a todo pulmón  
  
La única contestación que recibió fue un almohadazo que Megumi le propin  
  
- Anda, ya, que ya me levanté ¿Contenta? -preguntó Megumi irónicamente mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha de agua fría para poder despertarse del todo  
  
- Ahora sólo falta Kaoru -susurró para sí malévolamente  
  
Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, asechando a su presa cual tigre. Justo cuando Kaoru abrió un ojo desconfiada ante la falta de ruido, Misao cayó encima de ella sacándole todo el aire.  
  
- Uh..   
  
Pero Misao no se contentó con eso y sacó su segunda arma:  
  
- ¡Cosquillas! -gritó jubilosa  
  
- ¡NO! Nooooooooo JAJAJAJAJA no JAJA no JAJAJAJA noooooooooo -Kaoru se retorcía tratando de zafarse de Misao, en vano.  
  
- A ver ¿Cuales son las palabras máegicas?  
  
- ¿Por favor?  
  
- No -contestó Misao siguiendo con la tortura  
  
- jajaja  
  
- ¿No las dirás?  
  
- Yo jajaja yo ya jajaja ¡Ya me desperté!  
  
- Mmm.. Creo que con eso ya es suficiente -dijo mientras cesaba en su ataque y se quitaba de arriba de Kaoru  
  
- ah-ah ¡Casi me asfixias!  
  
- Veo que Misao ya terminó con su cometido -se burló Megumi, que acababa de salir del baño, al ver a Kaoru toda ojerosa y con el pelo revuelto sentada en la cama  
  
- Si, y de la peor forma posible  
  
- No es cierto, solo le caí encima y le hice cosquillas, nada horrible  
  
- A todo esto, ¿Porque nos despertaste tan temprano, eh Misao? -preguntó después de reír y compadecerse de la tortura de Kaoru  
  
- Aish!! Pues porque las carreritas de kayac serán a las ocho -respondió Misao como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
  
- ¿Carreritas de kayacs?, ¿De que hablas? -preguntó Megumi confundida  
  
- De la competencia a la que Aoshi -suspiró- y Kenshin nos invitaron ayer, claro que no supiste porque estabas con Sanosuke haciendo cosas "prohibidas" allá en la playa  
  
- ¡Misao!  
  
- Solo bromeaba Megumi, era broma jajaja  
  
Megumi rió y les ordenó que se arreglaran, tendrían que estar listas en una hora.  
  
- ¿Sabes manejar un kayac?,   
  
- No -respondió Sano   
  
- ¿Por lo menos sabes que es un kayac? -Aoshi preguntó de nuevo mirando fijamente a Sanosuke  
  
- No -volvió a responder Sano algo apenado  
  
- Deja de torturar a Sano, Aoshi  
  
- Calláte, Kenshin -exclamo Aoshi- Que quiero ganar esa carrera  
  
- ¿Para que? -preguntó Sano mordazmente- ¿Para impresionar a Misao?   
  
- Pues por lo menos no me quedaré en la meta sin saber que hacer y haciendo el rídiculo  
  
Sanosuke miró con enfado a Aoshi, pero nada podía refutarle porque sabía que lo que decía era cierto  
  
- Además -agregó Aoshi- No soy tan idiota como para olvidar las llaves y pasar la noche fuera de la habitación esperando a que me abran  
  
- Fue una distracción -se defendió Sano- Y no pasé toda la noche allá afuera  
  
Kenshin comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, Aoshi le sigu  
  
- Lo hubieras hecho si Kenshin no se hubiera levantado para ir al baño y escuchado tus ronquidos tras la puerta  
  
- Casi te ahogabas con tu baba -Kenshin no podía parar de reír  
  
Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos molesto  
  
- Bueno, ya, lo pasado pisado, ok?  
  
- Esta bien -respondieron Aoshi y Kenshin a coro  
  
- Bajemos de una vez  
  
- Buena idea, te enseñaré a usar un kayac -dijo Aoshi mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-. Tenemos 45 minutos para que aprendas, eso si aquellas son puntuales  
  
Sanosuke suspiró y siguió a Aoshi quien ya estaba casi al final del corredor, Kenshin salió con una sonrisa en su cara, después de todo eso sería muy divertido. Pero primero pasaría por la tiendita de recuerdos que estaba en el lobby del hotel, quería comprar algo para cierta morena ojiazul.  
  
- Y esto es un kayac y esto largo de acá es el palo que se usa para que el kayac eche a andar, ¿cierto?  
  
Aoshi puso los ojos en blanco, harto.  
  
- ¿Como van las lecciones de Sano? -preguntó Kenshin, quien llegaba apenas y con una bolsita color marrón en su mano  
  
- ¡Genial! ¡Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan diertido! ¡Vamos por la copa! -exclamó Sano saltando de alegría  
  
- En serio ¿Como va? -Kenshin le susurró a Aoshi la pregunta  
  
- Vamos a perder -susurró Aoshi como respuesta  
  
Cuando Megumi, Misao y Kaoru, algún tiempo después, los kayacs ya habían sido rentados y en ese momento estaban dispuestos uno en seguida del otro en la arena.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Se nos adelantaron, y yo que pensé que llegariamos antes -exclamó Kaoru y acercándose a Kenshin lo saludó cariñosamente-. Hola cielo   
  
Kenshin la agarró por la cintura y la besó como saludo  
  
- ¿Como amaneció la cosita más tierna y bonita del mundo? -preguntó Sanosuke acercándose lentamente a Megumi  
  
Megumi le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acariciándo su cabello  
  
- Muy bien. Me visitaste en sueños  
  
Aoshi se acercó a Misao y se sintió bastante tentado de agarrarla y besarla apasionadamente justo ahí. En lugar de eso tuvo que reprimirse y conformarse con un simple "Buenos días, Misao"  
  
- Oh, buenos días Aoshi -saludó con un brillo de decepción en sus ojos, estaba segura de que Aoshi había querido besarla y claro ella no habría sido tan estúpida como para negarse  
  
- Ejem -carraspeó Kenshin- Estas son las reglas: Hombres contra Mujeres, los que den una vuelta -señalando- a la tercera boya y llegué primero aquí serán los ganadores, entendido?  
  
Todos asintieron  
  
- ¿Que hay para LAS ganadoras? -preguntó Megumi con una gran sonrisa  
  
- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes, bonita, porque no podrás ganarme! -exclamó Sanosuke muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin voltearon a verse y suspiraron  
  
- Los perdedores pagaran los helados de los ganadores -indicó Aoshi  
  
- ¡Prepárense para perder, hombres! -gritó Misao mientras se dirigía a un kayac  
  
- ¡Mas vale que vayan ahorrando lo que tengan! -exclamó Kaoru  
  
Todos se introdujeron en sus respectivos kayacs y al silbido de Kenshin los remos azotaron con fuerza el agua. Kenshin iba primero, seguido de Misao, Kaoru, Aoshi -que se las veía negras porque apenas y cabía-, Megumi y por último Sanosuke.  
  
Pasaron la primera boya, pero cuando casi llegaban a la segunda Kaoru ya estaba a la par de Kenshin. La tercera boya estaba cerca de ellos pero bastante alejada de la costa. Kenshin viró y le dió la vuelta ganándole a Kaoru, de nuevo estaba él a la cabeza. Uno por uno fueron volteando sin incidentes hasta que le llegó el turno a Sano que al tratar de voltear tuvo complicaciones y el kayac se volteó.  
  
- ¡Sanosuke! -gritó alarmada Megumi  
  
La cabeza de Sano salió del agua salpicando a todos  
  
- No se preocupen, que Sano sigue vivo -exclamó éste aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire  
  
Todos rieron aliviados mirándole, excepto Misao que miraba más atrás de él con una expresión de terror puro en el rostro. Aoshi se dió cuenta y trató de llamar su atención, en vano  
  
- Misao ¿Que sucede? -Misao seguía petrificada- ¡Misao, Misao!  
  
Ella levantó su brazo y señalando un punto gris que se movía rapidamente en la lejanía, exclamó casi sin voz:  
  
- Ti... un ti... ¡UN TIBUR"N! ¡SE ACERCA UN TIBUR"N!  
  
Era cierto, la aleta gris se movía rápidamente hacia ellos o más específicamente hacia Sano que pataleaba lleno de pánico para regresar al kayac  
  
- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me va a comer!  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi remaron hasta donde Sanosuke se encontraba para ayudarlo a subir o mínimo tratar de herir a la bestia marina a palazos. Sano estaba histérico cuando subió a su kayac  
  
- ¡Quería comerme, quería comerme!  
  
- Ha desaparecido, desapareció -musitó Kaoru asustada todavía  
  
Misao suspiró aliviada, Megumi seguía con su semblante serio  
  
- Menos mal que ya se fue, por que....  
  
La oración de Kenshin quedó interrumpida con el grito de Misao  
  
- ¡AHÍ VIENE OTRA VEZ!  
  
La aleta volvió a reaparecer, esta vez a escaza distancia de ellos, desapareciendo y reaparenciendo, paséandose entre los kayacs lo suficientemente cerca como para que Aoshi pudiera notar cierta peculiaridad en aquella aleta gris. Una vez que lo hubo asimilado rompió a reír sin parar, tanto que él tambien se vuelca.   
  
- ¿¡Pero que te pasa!?, ¿¡No te has dado cuenta que esa máquina devoradora casi nos traga!? -gritó Sanosuke histérico- ¿¡No te has dado cuenta de lo grave de la situación!? ¡Estos kayacs baratos no aguantarán una mordida! ¡Nos hundiremos!... y será nuestro fin   
  
Aoshi, que no le había puesto atención, le susurró algo a Megumi -la mas cercana a él- la cual se lo dijo a Kaoru, ésta a Kenshin, y éste a Misao. Al final todos comenzaron a reír dejando a Sanosuke perplejo.  
  
- ¿Acaso todos se han vuelto locos?  
  
- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Sano? -le contestó Megumi mientras se zafaba del kayac y se zambullía en las profundas aguas  
  
Sanosuke dejó escapar un grito angustiado al ver a su novia "suicidándose". Pero el rostro sonriente de Megumi lo dejó aun más asombrado  
  
- ¿Aún estás viva? -preguntó incrédulo-. Casi podía ver los pedacitos de tu cuerpo emergir de entre un charco de sangre   
  
- Baka, baka -sonrió Megumi-. Era un delfín  
  
- ¿Un delfín?   
  
En ese momento la "maquina devoradora" saltó del agua, trazando una trayectoria circular sobre la extasiada Megumi, para caer al otro lado y salpicar a todos. Un bonito y gracioso delfín que se dejó acariciar en el vientre por todos.  
  
- No puedo creerlo -musitó Sanosuke mientras acariciaba la suave piel del animal  
  
Moviéndose graciosamente y emitiendo un sonido que parecía la despedida el delfín se alejo de ellos dando pequeños saltitos.  
  
- Muy bien, ¿En qué estabamos? -preguntó Sanosuke azorado  
  
- Estabamos a punto de ganarle -Kenshin respondió mientras intentaba señalar a las chicas y se quedaba con la boca abierta- a ellas  
  
A Sanosuke y Aoshi les salió una gran gota en la cabeza cuando vieron que "ellas" eran tres diminutos puntos en la costa  
  
- ¡Sunday!  
  
- ¡Banana split!  
  
- ¡Brownie con nieve de vainilla!  
  
Aoshi, Sanosuke y Kenshin suspiraron resignados mientras ordenaban una tanda de helados que ellos tendrían que pagar  
  
- ¿Puedes comerte todo eso? -preguntó Aoshi a una sonriente Misao que sostenía en su mano una cuchara enorme lista para atacar su tambien enorme banana split  
  
- ¡Claro que si! Siempre hay lugar en mi pancita para un helado gratis  
  
- Ni me lo recuerdes -comentó Sanosuke apesadumbrado  
  
- Pero si te veías tan gracioso tratando de huir de ese "temible tiburón" -dijo Megumi gesticulando con sus manos  
  
- Kaoru, tengo algo para t  
  
El silencio reinó en la mesa por efecto de las palabras de Kenshin  
  
- ¿Vas a darle un anillo de compromiso? -preguntó Sanosuke picarón  
  
- No, sólo es un pequeño obsequio  
  
Kenshin le pasó una bolsita marrón a Kaoru, quien descubrió un hermoso collar tejido, de color azul plúmbago. Los ojos de Kaoru le brillarón los ojos  
  
- ¡Es precioso! -se abalanzó a sus brazos-. Gracias, gracias, gracias  
  
- Para mi es un placer verte feliz  
  
Kaoru sonrió.  
  
- Oh! Love is in the air! -comenzó a cantar Sanosuke distorsionando su voz  
  
Todo era risas y para mañana una salida al acuario para dos pequeños tórtolitos tímidos, nada podía salir mal, ¿O no?   
  
Una mujer alta, se dirigió hacia ellos, su cabello estaba sujeto con una pañoleta color fucsia que cubria parcialmente su rostro. Llega hasta donde se encuentran y ante la sorpresa de todos se dirige hacia los hombres ignorando la existencia de las mujeres  
  
- ¿Acaso son ustedes Aoshi, Sanosuke y Kenshin? - preguntó a modo de saludo  
  
- Eh,.. si, somos nosotros - contestó Sanosuke  
  
- ¿Para que quiere saber? - inquirió Aoshi  
  
- Me pidieron que les diera un recado  
  
- ¿De quien? - preguntó Kenshin  
  
- No me lo dijeron, pero si me acompañan...  
  
- Lo que tengas que decirnos, dínoslo aquí - la interrumpió Sano  
  
La mujer pasó una mirada altanera sobre las tres chicas que la veían con unos ojos recelosos  
  
- Lo siento, pero me dijeron que solo a ustedes tres podía darles el mensaje - declaró la mujer arrogantemente   
  
- ¿Que es tan confidencial para que solo a ellos se los digas? - espetó Megumi  
  
- Mira, zorrita, esto no es asunto tuyo  
  
Kaoru y Misao se apresuraron a sujetar a Megumi que ya amenazaba con golpearla y matarla. Si las miradas mataran... Pero Kenshin decidió que era mejor aceptar las condiciones de la mujer y habló:  
  
- Esta bien, la acompañaremos señorita...   
  
- Ranko, a secas - contestó ella con una seductora sonrisa, ahora Kaoru la miraba con intenciones asesinas - Por favor, síganme  
  
Los tres hombres suspiraron y tras decirles a sus novias y a Misao que no se molestaran, que regresarían en unos minutos, siguieron a la mujer   
  
- Esa, esa... vaca, grrr, ¡Ahhhh! ¡Como la odio! - gritaba Megumi  
  
- ¡Yo tambien! ¿Vieron como le sonreía a MI Kenshin? ¡Voy a matarla!  
  
- ¿Y si mejor vamos a espiarlos? - preguntó Misao  
  
Megumi y Kaoru se miraron pícaramente y asintieron, las tres se levantaron y se fueron por donde Aoshi, Sano y Kenshin habían seguido a la mujer.  
  
A un costado del hotel, bajo una palmera, en un lugar alejado de intrusiones, estaban Kenshin y compañía. Ranko les sonreía triunfante  
  
- Y bien, ¿Que ibas a decirnos? - la cuestionó Sano  
  
- Oh, solo quería que conocieran el lugar donde van a morir  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Aoshi, medio molesto medio sorprendido  
  
- Pues que vamos a matarlos - respondió una voz tras ellos  
  
En ese momento Kaoru, Misao y Megumi llegaban a la palmerita para escuchar que Kenshin les preguntaba algo acerca de un porqué y como el hombre detras de él le respondia con una furia conenida:  
  
- ¡Por que eres un asesino, mataste a mi hermana justo cuando iba a casarse!  
  
Kaoru tapó su boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito que resultó bastante audible, al ver que Kenshin solo bajaba la cabeza ante aquella acusación.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
¡Hola, hola!   
  
¿Me extrañaban? jajaja ya se que no, pero bueh, se vale soñar. Gomen por la tardanza pero es que tengo la manía terrible de que se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza cuando estoy escribiendo (ideas que nada que ver con lo que escribo ¬¬) Es así como subí un nuevo fic titulado "Amor en tiempos de guerra" (un título que según mi hermana apesta) es un dark fic (o eso pretendo), solo les aviso pa' que sepan hablando de otros temas... ¿Que les ha parecido este cap? Jejeje creo les dejé en lo más interesante... si ya puedo oir los gritos desesperados "Noooooooooooo, maldita desgraciada ¿Porque lo terminas ahí?" -- bueno eso es lo que yo grito cuando cortan un fic en lo mas interesante -   
  
"Mataste a mi hermana justo cuando iba a casarse" ¿que tal el giro que la historia tomó? (aunque eso del asesinato se me hizo demasiado, demasiado drámatico, bien al tipo de esas novelas donde un tipo entra corriendo en una iglesia y le dispara al novio porque la tipa lo despechó, muy churro pero bueh... tiene su porqué)   
  
Este capítulo ha salido más largo que el anterior (fueron 13 páginas OO, si yo tambien estoy sorprendida) y espero que les haya gustado, en mi opinión me encantó lo del tiburón Pobre Sano, me estoy dando cuenta que solo a él le pasa todo lo vergonzoso... tal vez haga cambiar eso..  
  
Les doy las gracias a todas las que me dejaron review (y a ls que no, tambien ) ahora los contesto:

- Gaby Hyatt: Jejejeje me encantan las "escenitas" que las parejas hacen, pero por lo menos en este capi no hay celos... en cambio comienza una nueva trama ¿quien era el que quiere vengarse de Sano? Eso lo sabrás en el sig capi (aun no escrito, pero ya planeado )

-Angy Himura: Para empezar, hay que aclarar un punto: Kenshin no es tuyo, es MIO Muajajajajajaja risa psicótica (tu te puedes quedar con el lindo de Yami, que aunque no es humano igual y va a serte fiel por toda la eternidad -) en cuanto a tu amiga pues tambien es una linda lectora que me pidió la incluyera. Pobre pollito, si, como lo compadezco pero es que Sano me encanta, me lo imagino y pienso que encaja perfectamente con todas sus "situaciones" no te preocupes ahora -gracias a Kaoru que se compadeció de él- va poder dormir en una camita extra del hotel, pero va a seguir sufriendo, oh si. (en especial porque ahora va a parecer un trío de psicóticos que la quieren armar buena con ellos, aunque el de Sano es realmente.... ya verás ) Estoy esperando con ansias ese vídeo de "only Ken" (aquí entre nos te lo pagaría bastante bien ) Me estoy poniendo en contacto con otra chava igual de loca que yo y juntas vamos a hacer una maquina de clonación de personajes de RK si el video es barato puedes tener a un Kenshin recien salidito del horno (o sea sin ropa ¬ ah, pero que hentais jajaja) bueno gracias por tu review Ciao!!

-Hitokiri miao miao: Hola!!!!! Que bueno es que te haya gustado Me alegra y me sube mi autoestima (aunque seguro es lo que todo fanfictero siente al ver un review fresquecito asomandose por la página web) ah, si yo tuviera las agallas para declararmele a ese niño tan lindo.... ¬ pero ¡NO! ¡Arriba el romanticismo! Yeeeeeeee!!! -- ok me estoy volviendo loka así que mejor ni me hagas caso que bueno que te estes tomando tu tiempo para escribir (mejor calidad que cantidad, o no?) ya que estoy aquí voy a aprovechar para darme una vuelta por tus historias... a ver que tanto has avanzado... Y que no te de pena escribir, hacen falta mas que chorrocientas mil pastillas para que me duerma así no hay problem Arigato y espero tu valiosísima opinion

-Serenity: Jajaja que bueno que te gustó el capi estoy echándole ganas (todas las que puedo, lo que pasa es que canso de estar tumbada en mi cama durmiendo y por eso no me quedan energías jajajajaja) Por cierto dice mi conciencia que cuando la tuya quiera se echan una peleadita para demostrar quien es la mejor... espera ahorita mismo me esta llegando un mensaje suyo... decodificando... Ah, ya! dice que aunque odie a tu conciencia por atreverse a igualarse a ella tu le caes bien y por eso quería dedicarte una canción en el karaoke, pero jejejeje ahorita está amordazada y encerrada en uno de los rincones mas lejanos de mi mente así que... Adios cancion!! jejeje bueno gracias por tu review, y tambien: perdon, gomen, forgive me, pardon me, pardonnez-moi, perdoni, vergeben Sie mich, perdoe y como quiera que se diga perdón en arameo.

-Yukiko: jajajajaja tu review me encantó, arigato. Ah, gracias por consolarme en mis ratos de depresión nivel suicida, tu tambien me haces creer que mis fics son buenos (y es que desde pequeña me gusta escribir, claro no he mejorado mucho desde "La princesa de las papas") pero muchas gracias. Snif, snif casi me haces llorar de emoción, yo tambien te admiro así que por tu salud mas te vale que actualices no te lo tomes como amenaza es algo usual en mi y hablando de esas fotos comprometedoras... susurrando ¿a cuanto me las vendes? jajaja y veré si puedo seguirte incluyendo (la verdad es que no quiero que salgas muerta a manos de los psicópatas, o pensándomelo mejor... jajaja) bueno niña, que mas decirte, me encanta responder reviews... pero en estos momentos mi cerebro esta completamente seco... necesito el estres... jaja Pobre Misao, la dejé ilusionada con su cita a la reserva marina, ahora tendrá que posponerse... bueno niña, nos vemos luego, ¿si? un beso y un abrazo, ciao!

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	8. Cruel revelación

Sueños de verano Capítulo 8  
  
= Cruel revelación  
  
Aviso: Pido de antemano una disculpa a todas las admiradoras de Saito, porque de seguro complotearan para asesinarme cuando terminen de leer el capi... y es que... pobre Saito...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kaoru ahogó un grito que resultó bastante audible, las otras también miraban hacia Kenshin sorprendidas, ¿Cómo? Si él era tan gentil y lindo... El filo de una katana acarició la tersa piel del cuello de Megumi, ésta gritó fuertemente bastante asustada. Una mano se cerró sobre su boca.  
  
-Como se muevan la mato -declaró el hombre a las asustadas Misao y Kaoru  
  
Ellas asintieron casi paralizadas por el miedo, las sombras que allí existían impedían ver el rostro del hombre.  
  
-¡Suéltala bestia! -rugió Sanosuke abalanzándose sobre el tipo, un gemido de Megumi lo hizo detenerse  
  
-Mejor así -susurr  
  
-Maldito asesino, tú y tu noviecita van a morir hoy  
  
-Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto, Enishi, ni tampoco Aoshi y Sano -musitó Kenshin lentamente-. Déjalos ir  
  
-¡Ah! Pero si ellos también tienen que ver -respondió Ranko-, es sólo Enishi quien quiere matarte a t  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Yo estoy aquí para vengarme de tí -la mujer avanzó sensualmente hacia Aoshi con un cuchillo de caza en mano-, por haberme rechazado  
  
Los gestos que aparecían en el rostro de Aoshi indicaban que no entendía ni pío de lo que decía la mujer  
  
-¿De que hablas?, jamás te había visto. No te conozco -Aoshi estaba muy confundido  
  
-¡De eso hablo!, ¡Jamás me prestaste atención!, ¡Yo estaba enamorada de tí!  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Cuando me conociste? -Aoshi estaba todavía mas confundido  
  
-¡Estuvimos juntos en el kinder!, ¡Y jamás te fijaste en mí!  
  
Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de todos  
  
-Tenía 4 años... estaba en mi fase de odiar a las niñas  
  
-¡Detrozaste mi corazón!  
  
-¿Y por eso vas a matarme?  
  
-¡SI!  
  
-¡Ya basta de pláticas tontas! -interrumpió Enishi molesto-. Los recluté para que me ayudaran, no para cumplir sus tontos caprichitos  
  
-¡No es un tonto capricho! -exclamó Ranko enfadada  
  
-Si lo es -musitó el hombre tras las chicas, y volviéndose hacia Enishi-. Te ayudaré, pero primero ajustaré cuentas con Sagami  
  
-¿Quién eres y que quieres? -preguntó Sanosuke, desafiante  
  
El hombre avanzó unos pasos, empujando a Megumi con su pecho y sin retirar la katana del cuello de ella. Quedó al descubierto, delgados flequillos caían por su rostro huesudo, unos ojos ambar miraban fijamente a Sanosuke.  
  
-Saito...  
  
-Así es, compañero  
  
Sanosuke miró furiosamente a Saito  
  
-¡Basta ya!, ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!,  
  
-No, no, no. Apenas es el principio, Sanosuke -una sonrisa maquiavélica afloró a sus labios  
  
-Nunca pensé que cumplirías tu amenaza -musitó, con los puños cerrados y los ojos entornados  
  
-Y ese es tú problema: nunca piensas  
  
Una sirena comenzó a sonar cerca de allí, Ranko, Enishi y Saito se miraron. Y con un gesto se pusieron de acuerdo. Saito apretó más la Katana contra el cuello de Megumi mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, Ranko y Enishi habían corrido y pronto se perdieron en la lejanía. Saito empujó a Megumi y tambien salió corriendo. Cuando los policías llegaron, no había rastro de los agresores.  
  
-¿Estan todos bien? -preguntó un obeso uniformado  
  
-Si, estamos bien -respondió Kenshin mientras ayudaba a Megumi a incorporarse, se había lastimado la muñeca con la caída  
  
Sanosuke rugía enfadado, Aoshi lo miraba perspicaz. Kaoru estaba sentada en una banquita tomando turrones de azúcar que Misao había sacado de algún lugar, según ella eran buenos para calmar los nervios.  
  
El lugar había sido tomado por los policías para buscar alguna pista de los agresores, pero parecía que el viento había borrado su estancia allí mismo. Finalmente, los desconcertados policías abandonaron el lugar entre confundidos murmullos:  
  
-No encontramos nada  
  
-¿Fue una falsa alarma?  
  
-Creo que fue una broma de esos jovencitos  
  
-¡Ah! La juventud de ahora... no encuentra nada más divertido que molestar a los viejos como yo  
  
Kaoru miraba con sus grandes ojos azules el retiro de los polícías, aunque en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte.  
  
"Kenshin... ¿Porqué? De entre tantos ¿Porqué tú?"  
  
Sus ojos se nublaron y agarró con fuerza un pliegue de su ropa en un intento por desahogar todo lo que por dentro la estaba comenzando a trastornar.  
  
"Kenshin, mi Kenshin ¿Un asesino?... ¡No! Eso no puede ser... ¿O sí?"  
  
Unas pocas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se incorporó rápidamente y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido. El viento robaba las lagrimas que corrían furiosas por su rostro.  
  
"Yo confiaba en él, le dí mi amor ¿Que eso no le importó?, ¿Porqué Kenshin no confió en mí?"  
  
Al ver a Kaoru alejarse, Misao intentó correr tras ella, pero una mano masculina la tomó del brazo deteniéndola. Misao volteó y se encontró mirando los profundos y tristes ojos color violeta de Kenshin. Misao lo interrogó con la mirada pero Kenshin simplemente negó con su cabeza. Soltó lentamente a Misao y fue tras Kaoru.  
  
Misao se abrazó a sí misma, un ligero escalofrío la recorrió. Siguió con la vista a Kenshin hasta que desapareció. Luego suspiró y sorprendida, vió a Aoshi acercarse y abrazarla súbitamente con sus cálidos brazos. Su cara se tiñó de color rosa al sentir el aliento de Aoshi susurrándole suavemente en su oído:  
  
-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien  
  
Misao apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Aoshi, escuchando los latidos del corazón y comparándolos con los del suyo, ambos palpitaban al mismo son. Sonrió levemente, seguía preocupada, pero Aoshi le había prometido que todo estaría bien y ella confiaba plenamente en él.  
  
Aoshi suspiró cuando sintió el delicado rostro de Misao apoyándose en sí. El solo pensar que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo hizo que su corazón se acelerara, no podía evitarlo. La miró tiernamente y se prometió que ella sería para él. La respiración de Misao se había regulado y sus ojos, cerrado. Estaba dormida. La tomó entre sus brazos y antes de dirigirse al hotel, se permitió besar su cabello. Estaba totalmente enamorado.  
  
Megumi estaba enfadada con Sanosuke y aún así dejó que le vendara la muñeca, dándole instrucciones para que lo hiciera bien, después de todo ella seguía siendo estudiante de medicina. Trataba de no pensar en él ni en el contacto con su piel, pero era imposible. Imposible estar enfadada tanto tiempo con un hombre tan dulce como su él. Su mirada comenzó a suavizarse mientras seguía mirando la sincera concentración de Sanosuke, estaba teniendo algunos problemas con las vendas y su ceño se fruncía frecuentemente.  
  
Levantó la mirada al mientras alcanzaba a ver a Aoshi abrazando a Misao. Suspiró quedito mientras volvía su vista a Sanosuke y le contemplaba. Sano maldecía por lo bajo cada vez que la venda se aflojaba, se detuvo y levantó su rostro sintiéndose observado sólo para encontrarse con aquella dulce mirada en los ojos de Megumi. Sonrió y continuó su trabajo. Al rato la venda estaba perfectamente puesta en la muñeca de Megumi.  
  
Se incorporaron justo cuando Aoshi caminaba hacia ellos con Misao en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Está bien? -preguntó Megumi preocupada  
  
-Está bien, se ha quedado dormida. Iré a dejarla a su habitación  
  
-Te acompañamos -convino Sanosuke  
  
Juntos caminaron de regreso al hotel.  
  
Saladas. Las aguas del mar eran saladas. Igual que las lagrimas que formaban ondas al caer. Igual que la brisa que alborotaba su pelo y chocaba contra su rostro desnudo. Suaves huellas en la arena eran borradas por las olas que se mecían en el infinito océano. Olas que chocaban contra sus piernas. Allí estaba Kaoru, observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el agua de anaranjado y cada ola de dorado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa la acariciara. Cuando los abrió alguien más estaba comtemplando el firmamento junto a ella.  
  
Kenshin la había seguido sin que ella se diera cuenta. La había seguido siempre, desde que sus sueños se la mostraron hasta ese día y no iba a permitirse perderla. Observó que ella había dejado de correr y caminaba lentamente por la húmeda arena hacia el mar. Se detuvo cuando el agua cubría sus rodillas y se quedó allí, abrazándose. Kenshin la comtempló, su silueta a contra luz y el brillo dorado de su cuerpo la convertían en una diosa para él. Podía ver sus lagrimas caer y aún así pensó que era hermosa. La escuchó suspirar y caminó hacia ella.  
  
Ojos zafiro miraron el perfil de Kenshin, Kaoru pensó que nunca había visto a Kenshin tan serio y con el semblante sombrío. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirando el horizonte.  
  
-Kaoru -susurró Kenshin quedito  
  
Un suspiro salió de los labios de la muchacha.  
  
-¿Podrías escucharme por favor?  
  
-¿Confías en mi?  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Kenshin algo sorprendido por la pregunta  
  
-Que si confías en mi, Kenshin  
  
-Por supuesto, Kaoru  
  
Kaoru no pareció satisfecha por la pregunta porque lo miró fijamente y dijo:  
  
-Esos... hombres pudieron matarnos, Kenshin ¿¡Lo comprendes!? ¡Podían matarnos! ¡Tenían amagada a Megumi!  
  
-Kaoru, yo...  
  
-¡Déjame hablar! -Kaoru lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, luego, bajando la voz a un susurro musitó- No me lo dijiste, Kenshin, no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo... ¿Cómo puedes...?, ¿Cómo es que tú...?  
  
-¿Soy un asesino? -interrumpió Kenshin las acusaciones de Kaoru  
  
Ella guardó silencio. Esperando.  
  
-De verdad lo crees, ¿No es cierto? -la interrogó, ella bajó los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente mal por lo que dijera contra él- Tienes derecho a pensar así de mí, pero... creí... que tú de entre todos... tendrías más fe en mí.  
  
Kaoru no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Como no hablaba, Kenshin prosiguió:  
  
-Me estás exigiendo confianza, cuando no puedes brindarme la tuya. Escuchaste su versión y te formaste un juicio precipitado sobre mí... sin siquiera darme el beneficio de la duda, sin darme oportunidad de explicarme ante tí.  
Kenshin la miró con enfado, en sus ojos se leía la decepción.  
  
-Lo siento, Kaoru. Pero no puedo confiar en tí si tu confías en m  
  
Y dicho esto se alejó. Cuando los pasos de Kenshin ya no se escucharon, Kaoru se dejó caer y el mar la cubrió por completo. La marea estaba alta.  
  
Aoshi contemplaba al ángel dormido sobre la cama, su Misao. Podía escuchar a Megumi hablar con Sanosuke, y eso le hizo recordar algo. Acarició el largo cabello de Misao y suspirando, se obligó a apartar la vista de ella. Se volteó hacia Sanosuke.  
-Sano, necesito hablar contigo  
  
-¿Acerca de qué?  
  
-De lo que acaba de suceder, específicamente de ese Saito  
  
Megumi lo observaba con mirada penetrante.  
  
-Está bien -asintió Sano algo pálido-. Vayamos a nuestra habitación  
  
Se disponían a salir cuando Megumi agarró a Sanosuke del brazo con su mano ilesa. Lo miraba decidida.  
  
-Yo también quiero escuchar  
  
-Será mejor que no... -trató de convencerla pero...  
  
-¡Ese tipo estuvo a punto de matarme! ¿O ya lo olvidaste? -espetó, agitando su mano vendada enfrente de él  
  
Sanosuke tragó lo que iba a decir, en lugar de hablar fue a sentarse en la cama de Megumi.  
  
-Tienes razón, también tienes derecho a escuchar  
  
Inhaló y comenzó a platicar. Iba a ser una larga historia.  
  
-Hajime Saito, lo conocí hace cuatro años cuando ya llebava un buen tiempo jugando y apostando en el "Camarón ganador" (-¿Que es eso? -preguntó Megumi, -Un establecimiento clandestino para jugar -respondió Aoshi, ¬¬ -lo miró Sano). Bueno, un día entró Saito con una pinta horrible pero con bastante dinero. Nadie dijo nada, ya saben, el dinero es la llave que abre todas las puertas del mundo (-¿No era el sexo? -preguntó Megumi) Ejem... como decía: Saito era muy astuto, pero no quería tomar riesgos y por eso siempre perdía. En especial conmigo (soy un veterano, añadió) y parecía odiarme por alguna razón yo tambien comenzé a cogerle rencor.  
  
Cada vez que iba a apostar llevaba consigo una especie de reloj antiguo, de ésos redondos que los abres y en la parte de arriba pegas una foto y en la parte de abajo está el reloj. Siempre que perdía lloraba y suplicaba perdón al reloj (Megumi: oO) todos lo veíamos como un bicho raro, pero no así Koge que comenzó a trabar amistad con él. Un día, nos encontrabamos tres sentados a la mesa, jugando a los dados cuando a mí se me ocurrió burlarme de él. Koge me miró como enfadado y nos dijo que Saito tenía su razón de ser así.  
  
-Saito ha sufrido mucho -nos dijo con voz grave  
  
-¿Sufrido? Ese tipo tiene una cara que se nota que le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás -dijo Nishiki, riendose  
  
-Bueno, era policía, pero eso fue antes del... accidente  
  
-¿Accidente?, ¿Que accidente? -pregunté yo  
  
Koge procedió a contarnos los que Saito le había dicho a él. Fue policía y uno bueno, al parecer. Cierto día, participó en una toma de un cártel, escaparon varios narcotraficantes pero Saito se encargó de atrapar al jefe. Como sabrán, fue enjuiciado y llevado a la cárcel. Mientras lo esposaban él gritaba que se vengaría de Saito, que lo golpearía en donde más le doliera. Saito no le dió importancia y se olvidó del narco. Días después, cuando regresó de la comisaría a su casa... bueno... la encontró totalmente quemada. En las paredes antaño claras, había un mensaje escrito con sangre. Creo que decía "Te dije que te dolería", totalmente lleno de pavor entró corriendo por entre los restos de su casa, en la sala encontró una gran flecha, de sangre también, que señalaba los dormitorios. Saito corrió hacia su habitación, casi no podía pasar entre las columnas caídas y entre tanta destrucción vió algo que... bueno... algo que lo trastornó. Sólo sé que su esposa y sus tres hijos murieron. Después de eso renunció a su puesto y se dedicó a tomar sake sin control. Algo debió pasar porque de pronto dejó la bebida y se metió a la adicción del juego.  
  
Después de eso, comenzé a verlo con ojos diferentes. Estaba completamente traumado y Nishiki decía que cuando Saito se creía solo, comenzaba a hablarle a la nada, como si estuviera conversando con su esposa en la cocina de su casa en un día normal. Pero no nos dimos cuenta de lo trastornado que estaba hasta un día. Koge había llevado sake para todos y estabamos muy emborrachados para cuando Saito llegó. Comenzamos a jugar una partida apostando el todo por el todo. Saito pensó que podría ganar y apostó tres boletos con destino a Cancún, como ya saben, perdió los boletos y alterado por la bebida le recriminé que sólo un estúpido como él apostaria algo como eso y él... se puso como loco y comenzó a destruir el local gritando que esos boletos eran para él, su esposa y su hijo mayor y que se vengaría de ese ultraje. Yo no le tomé importancia y me alejé de allí. No volví a ver a Saito y creí que se había olvidado del asunto. Fui un tonto... lo siento tanto, Megumi... el solo pensar que pudo hacerte daño...  
  
Sanosuke terminó su relato con un suspiro y con su cabeza entre sus manos. Megumi y Aoshi intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber que hacer o decir.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pido perdón nuevamente a las admiradoras de Saito...

Les pido perdón por este considerable retraso, pero si creí que tendría mas tiempo por estar en vacaciones... pues estaba equivocada. Tuve algunos problemas con mi compu (esta obsoleta), con mi timepo (estuve fuera bastante tiempo), con el internet (no lo habíamos pagado... jeje) y con (no me funcionaba el document manager, así que no podía subir los nuevos capis) por todo esto... gomen...

Lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, prometo contestarlos en el proximo capi, oki?

Gracias a todas ustedes

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


	9. Lagrimas, camino a la verdad

Sueños de verano

Capítulo 9

Lagrimas, camino a la verdad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las burbujas flotaban a su alrededor, le hubiera gustado tanto quedarse allí, hundida para siempre en el infinito mar. Escondida entre las olas para no enfrentar la realidad, sus lagrimas se habían fusionado con las azules aguas y ella comenzó a desear el mismo destino, para olvidar la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Kenshin.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse, tendría que salir. Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y volvió a tomar aire, se sumegió de nuevo y comenzó a nadar de regreso a la playa.

-Kenshin... -susurró al salir del mar

Se abrazó fuertemente en un intento por infundirse calor y caminó hacia el hotel sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Kaoru... Kaoru... -musitó Kenshin para sí, al verla salir del agua

Llevaba media hora oculto tras las palmeras, observando como Kaoru iba y venía nadando en el mar. Repentinamente lo sacudió un sentimiento de culpa por haber sido tan duro con ella y tuvo que luchar contra su deseo de salir de su escondite para ir a abrazarla y besarla. La observó un minuto más hasta que se perdió de vista en su camino hasta el hotel. Suspirando salió de detras de la palmera y se alejó en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Kaoru.

-Debió de haber sufrido mucho -musitó Aoshi en voz baja, refiriéndose a Saito

Sanosuke asintió con pesadumbre

-Sigues siendo un idiota -repuso Megumi enfadada

Sanosuke se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras de Megumi

-¿Porqué te involucraste con él?, ¿Porqué no le devolviste los boletos?

-Si le hubiera devuelto los boletos, no estarías aquí regañándome

Megumi abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló, y en su lugar se le quedó mirando con enfado

-De todas formas -intervino Aoshi-, el hubiera no existe y el pasado no puede modificarse

-¿Que podemos hacer? -inquirió Sano

-No lo sé, hacerlos entrar en razón o algo parecido

-Pero ¿Como? -Sano paseaba desesperado en círculos alrededor de la habitación

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a la tipa que escribe esta porquería -comentó Megumi incorporándose y caminando hacia la puerta

En ese momento, Megumi pisa sin querer un frasco semivacío de perfume y resbala, golpeándose con fuerza las asentadillas y quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Para su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió aplastándola contra la pared y dejándola inconsciente. Era Kaoru, la cual parecía algo sorprendida de verlos ahí.

-Kaoru.. -intentó llamarla Aoshi, al ver su rostro marcado por las lagrimas- Debes saber que Kenshin no es ningún asesino

Kaoru lo miró indiferente, entró y revolviendo su equipaje, tomó entre sus brazos una bolsa y salió del cuarto, musitando "Necesito estar sola" mientras cerraba la puerta, liberando a Megumi de morir emparedada.

-Kaoru se veía muy mal -dijo Aoshi a nadie en particular

-Si... -contestó Sanosuke distraído, mientras trataba de despertar a Megumi con un trozo de algodón empapado de alcohol-. Pobre Kenshin, debe de sentirse igual que Kaoru

Megumi abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía confundida... y adolorida

-Auch... ¡Me duele mi trasero!

-Eso te ganas por insultar a nuestra diosa -dijo Sanosuke con sonrisa burlona

Megumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Se está haciendo muy tarde -comentó Aoshi-, y Kaoru ha salido corriendo a quién sabe donde y de Kenshin no hemos tenido noticias

-Te comprendo ¿Salimos a buscarlos?

-Yo también voy -saltó inmediatamente Megumi

-No -respondió Sanosuke tajantemente-. Estás herida

-¿Y eso que? -replicó Megumi con furia

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar de Misao -aclaró Aoshi

Megumi pareció pensárselo un poco y aceptó, sabiendo que el argumento de Aoshi tenía más peso que el de Sanosuke. Ambos hombres salieron y ella los vió desaparecer en el ascensor del final del pasillo.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sano y Aoshi salieron disparados hacia la playa. Estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por los plateados resplandores de una luna casi llena. La arena entorpecía su carrera y las palmeras se materializaban frente a ellos a cada instante. Pronto las voces que gritaban "¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru!" resonaban estruendosamente en el solitario paraje.

Pero el eco de las voces no llegaba hasta ellos: Kaoru se había alejado del hotel, hasta el centro de la ciudad y en ese momento entraba por las desgastadas puertas de un pequeño motel; Kenshin, oculto entre las oscuras rocas de un rompeolas que se elevaba sobre un tranquilo oceáno, pensando sobre él y sobre su querida Kaoru. Sobre los errores cometidos en el pasado... y los que estaba cometiendo en su presente. Suspiró. Un pequeño cangrejito rojo se deslizó por la roca frente a él. Kenshin lo miró y el cangrejito chascó sus pinzas amenazadoramente. Un lacónica sonrisa se asomó al rostró de él.

-Tengo que buscarla ¿Verdad? -inquirió, el cangrejito movió sus ojitos, como expresando su acuerdo-. Creo que estoy volviéndome loco -añadió, el cangrejito volvió a mover sus ojitos

Kenshin rió un poco y observó como el cangrejito desaparecía entre los poros de la roca, buscando, sin duda, algo de comida.

Algo más animado, Kenshin salió de su escondite. Estuvo a punto de resbalar y golpearse en una afiliada saliente, pero pudo agarrarse a tiempo y evitar la mortal caída. Aliviado de poder seguir vivo, decidió seguir los consejos de su amiguito el cangrejito y se encaminó directamente al hotel. Unos cuantos pasos más y, a lo lejos, comenzó a escuchar el eco de una voces familiares.

-¡Sano! ¡Aoshi! -grit

Las voces cesaron e instantes después logró distinguir la silueta de dos hombres que corrían apresurados hacia él. Se detuvieron jadeantes.

-Kenshin ¿Dónde diablos has estado? -lo reprendió Sanosuke- ¡Hemos estado búscandote por horas!

-Olvida eso -contestó Kenshin- ¿Donde está Kaoru?

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabemos, cuando estábamos en el cuarto entró todo llorosa, empezó a hurgar en su maleta y luego salió sin decir nada

-También la buscábamos a ella -agregó Aoshi

Kenshin se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado.

-Esto es mi culpa -musitó para s

-No es culpa de nadie -dijo Aoshi de manera consoladora

-Si, si lo es -Kenshin miró fijamente a Aoshi-. Iré a buscarla

-Te acompañamos -habló Sanosuke

-No -dijo Kenshin con desición-. Es mi culpa y tengo que arreglarlo

Kenshin dió media vuelta y salió corriendo. Era obvio que ella no se encontraba en el hotel, o sino ya la hubieran encontrado. Su estómago se contrajo ¿Y si algo le pasaba?, ¿Y si cometía una locura?. Salió a la calle: estaba casi desierta. Vió a una pareja abrazándose entre los setos. Dubitativo, se detuvo. Si él hubiera estado allí con Kaoru, golpearía a quien se atreviera a interrumpirlos... Pero quería encontrar a Kaoru. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Eh... hola

No lo escucharon, así que Kenshin tuvo que arrojarles una piedra. Le dió al hombre en la cabeza. Furioso, se separó de su novia que también lo miraba con evidentes intenciones asesinas en su mirada.

-¿¡Que demonios quieres!? -le espetó el hombre, traía restos de labial rojo en el cuello de la camisa y en los labios

-Estaba buscando a mi novia...

-¿¡Y a nosotros que cuerno nos importa si está perdida!?

Kenshin, molesto, sacó una foto que Kaoru le había dado poco después de conocerse. Se las mostró.

-Solo quería saber si la habían visto -respondió de modo cortante

El hombre tomó la foto, algo más interesado, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, deténiendose en las piernas y el pecho de Kaoru (era una foto de cuerpo completo, en bikini). La mujer la miró también, algo desdeñosa. Parecía celosa y enfadada por el modo casi morboso con que su novio observaba la foto de Kaoru. Kenshin también se dió cuenta, por que se la arrebató, irritado.

-Se fue por allí -dijo el hombre, pasados unos segundos-. Llevaba una minifalda blanca, iba corriendo y el viento levantaba su faldita. Recuerdo que pensé que eran de las mejores piernas que había visto.

-Gracias -musitó Kenshin y se alejó justo a tiempo, porque los gritos y reclamos de la celosa mujer no se hicieron esperar. Kenshin miró sobre su hombro y distinguió la delgada silueta de la mujer golpeando sin compasión al hombre, justo donde la piedra de Kenshin había caído.

Rió un poco y con más esperanza siguió por donde el hombre le había indicado. La luz de los negocios y de las farolas inundaban las calles de color. Kenshin siguió preuntando y mostrando la fotografía de Kaoru a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino (siempre y cuando no estuvieran haciendo lo suyo... ejem, ejem)

Una anciana con un chal rosa chillón sobre sus hombrosle indicó un oscuro callejón, Kenshin, no muy convencido, caminó hasta él y lo atravesó, pensando que porqué demoios Kaoru escojería un lugar como ése para caminar por la noche. Montones de ojos oscuros, marcados por el dolor y la tristeza le miraban ocultos tras cajas de cartón y envueltos bajo las sombras de cada rincón. Kenshin sintió cómo los escalofríos recorrían su columa. Un cuadro de luz a lo lejos lo apremió, era la salida del callejón. La luz iluminó su cuerpo y pudo ver que el callejón desembocaba en otra calle medianamente iluminada. Volteó a la derecha: negocios cerrados y tétricas fachadas de casas que se amontonaban unas con otras como si sintieran miedo del nuevo y extraño visitante. Volteó a la izquierda: más casas amontonadas y la calle sin ni un alma, suspiró resignado.

"Seamos realistas, es una ciudad enorme, no la conozco y para acabarla es de noche. Jamás encontraré a Kaoru" pensó con tristeza

Siguió viendo los viejos edificios a su izquierda y fue cuando advirtió un modesto motel, justo al final de aquella solitaria calle. Decidió ir allí y pregutar por su Kaoru, después de todo no perdería nada con intentarlo. Comenzó a caminar y entonces la vió, ahí estaba ella, huyendo asustada, un torrente de ira invadió su cuerpo cuando vió a los dos hombres que la perseuguían. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr y embistió a uno haciéndolo caer sobre la acera de concreto y dejarlo inconsciente. su compañero, enfurecido, intentó golpearlo, pero Kenshin saltó hacia un lado y usando la fuerza con que el hombre asestó el puñetazo, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para dejarlo caer sobre su compañero.

Kenshin apenas y pudo regocijarse con su victoria pues alguien de fríos brazos le abrazaba y sollozaba sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la espesa cabellera negra de Kaoru. Levantó una mano y, acariciando suavemente su cabello, le susurró palabras dulces al oído. Kaoru levantó el rostro, las lagrimas habían marcado su bello rostro y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que tanto le gustaba a Kenshin. Él contempló su rostro, acariciándo su tersa piel y antes de que su mente pudiera razonar, sus labios besaban los salados labios de Kaoru, fusionados los dos en un beso de amor reencontrado.

-Kenshin -susurró Kaoru- Lo siento Kenshin, lo siento tanto

-Shh... -la silenció Kenshin, posando su dedo en sus labios, mirándola con ternura, abrazándola

Kaoru se refugió entre los cálidos brazos de su amor, sintiendo como la angustia de minutos antes se esfumaba al contacto de la piel masculina. Kenshin apoyó su cabeza contra la de Kaoru, esperando paciente a que su respiración se normalizara y sus lagrimas saladas desaparecieran. Kenshin la abrazó más, con una fuerza cariñosa, casi paternal. Y una tierna mirada en sus ojos.

Ella se separó de él algo ruborizada, avergonzada de su emocional arrebato. Miraba el piso, evitando así mirar hacia el rostro de Kesnhin temiendo encontrar en él una mueca burlona, que le reprochara su infantil comportamiento. Sintió que la mano del pelirrojo subía lentamente y luego se deslizaba suavemente hasta su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó más a ella, rozando ambos cuerpos, haciendo que el deseo inundara sus entes de calor.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse -susurró con un tono se voz ronco que Kaoru encontró sensual- Mi bella Kaoru

-Kenshin...

-Ha sido una larga noche, debemos descansar, hay un motelito cerca de aquí. Podemos pasar la noche allí y mañana regresar.

Kaoru asintió y los labios de Kesnhin se posaron dulcemente sobre los de ella, en un fugaz beso. La luna los iluminó mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Kenshin se equivocaba... la noche apenas comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yai! aquí de nuevo... con un capítulo excesivamente corto (odio los capítulos cortos.... kami, que bajo he caído ) bueno, pero creí conveniente no hacerlas esperar más (lo que ya no es novedad...) lamento este decepcionante capítulo, la verdad, pensaba escribir aquí mismo la historia de Kesnhin (una de ustedes le atinó... pero no me acuedo quien, ya veré en los reviews...) pero mi pequeño cerebro no dió para más (y eso que empecé a emocionarme al aproximarme al final) y tuve que parar aquí.

Volviendo a lo que quería discutir con ustedes, no se si se fijaron pero me pareció que el final insinuaba que Kenshin y Kaoru .......................... bueno, ya saben (lemon). Pero con las inseguridades que me atormentan, quería preguntarles si les parecería bien que haya un poco de lemon en el sig. capítulo (ya está el ambiente: solitos, la luna, un motel... solo faltan los preservativos jeje) entonces?? me mandan un review y me dicen, oki doki?

Bien, segundo punto: Quería pregntarles ¿Que tal va la historia hasta el momento? ¿criticas constructivas, destructivas (pobre del que me mande una!! jaja)? ¿algo que se podría corregir o enderezar? Ah! ¿a quien desean ver morir: Enishi, Saito o Ranko? una pequeña encuesta... ya tengo mis resoluciones, pero qiero ver su concuerdan, oki?

Ok, tercer punto: gracias a tadas las lindas personitas que me mandaron un review!!!!! Ahora los contesto:

.-· Aya-Mery: Que bueno que te gusto este capi - yo feliz y contenta moviendo mi colita! pus como dije aqui lo de Kaoru va avanzando más, en cuanto a lo de Misao y Aoshi, tengo previsto dedicarles un capitulo enterito a ellos dos (es que son tan tiernos ) Espero sigas dejando tu opinion ya que es muy imporante para mi, oki?

.-· Holly Rainard: jeje pues suerte y te puedes encontrar a kenshin por ahí (te lo secuestras y lo vendes por ebay), la verdad si, pobre Saito... pero bueno quería darle un toquecito dramatico. (puedes enviar un review y decidir que destino quieres para el verdad que soy buena? jajaj mejor no respondas) bueno gracias por tu review y por decir que te gusta mi historia!! Ciao!

.-·Sakura: Uy, tenemos un personaje perdido en otro anime jejeje bueno, la verdad... ¡siiii, soy muy cruel! jajaja y todavía no he terminado jajajaja (risa psicótica) pero bueno aquí ya arregle las cosas entre ellos (puro favoritismo, ellos son mi pareja preferida) bueno te mando saludos y muchos dulces!!

.-·Lady-Kahoru: pues, no, Tomoe no aparece aquí (a menos que quieras que exhume su tumba y saque su cadaver) se supone que Enishi quiere matar a Kenshin por la muerte de su hermana (esa es la única mención que le he hecho) jeje ya veras que fue lo que realmente sucedió... ansias?? come tacos!!! jajajaja!! sorry, es que ando muy animada ultimamente te podras dar cuenta de que estoy loca

.-·gaby (hyatt: jajaja si verdad?? lo siento, intente hacer lo del perseguidor de Aoshi algo más serio, pero no pude contenerme y fue así que nació Ranko (además me recuerda a mi misma de pequeña, tambien perseguía a los niños que me gustaban y los golpeaba u y aun así seguían conmigo Uu hombres, son unos masoquistas jaja gracias por tu mail!! jaja encarnas la sabiduría femenina )

.-·Angy: hola!! jajajaja tus reviews simpre hacen que miorine de la risa, es inevitable... y no digas eso de Ranko (así era yo cuando estaba en kinder... menos mal que si tuve una vida) ohh.. no te gusto lo de saito? pero si le queda perfecto lo de loco-endemoniado-homicida que quiere chingarse a medio mundo y otra cosa ¡pervertida! ve lo primero que piensas!! no... mejor dejar intactas sus cositas no vaya a ser que quiera utilizarlas ( -- me apuntaría en la lista de espera si fuera mi Kenshin y no Saito) Camarón Ganador... pues se me ocurrió después de fumarme algunos cigarritos de mota, si vieras que son buenos pa' la inspiración.. (claro, tambien sirve lo de meterse al baño a pensar ) jeje bueno, pues ahí nos vemos!

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


End file.
